How do you smile again
by ladiestreat1234
Summary: This is my first story in here and English is not my first language so apologies for any mistakes. All characters belong to Grey's Anatomy and Shondaland. Please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was interested.

That much Arizona knew when she got home after Eliza told her to screw herself at the parking lot a few minutes ago. Looks like finally the brunette doctor managed to get the blondes attention. Obviously she thought Eliza was beautiful from the moment she laid her eyes on her but she was also the enemy. And enemies are meant to be ugly, terrible, despising monsters…

The whole flirtatious thing, from the beginning, amused Arizona but she didn't allow herself to believe that Dr. Minnick, actually, wanted her. After all, the past couple of years had shattered her confidence and the way she saw herself as a woman. As a doctor Arizona never doubted her abilities and capabilities but after the loss of her limb and breakage of her marriage she wasn't so sure about herself as a woman. As someone that could be admired or desired by someone like Eliza Minnick. In fact, most of her resistance to accept Eliza's advances came from a very clear realization. Eliza annoyed her, mainly because she reminded Arizona of her old self. Bold, confident, determined, hot…

Arizona sat on the sofa and poured herself a glass of her favourite merlot. Why was that woman occupying her mind so much? And why was she now thinking that they could actually, be something… Did Eliza really mean that? Or was she only trying to get on the blondes weak spot to get allies at the Hospital? Was she just trying to have a laugh at Arizona's expense? Or did she really fancy her?

A bang on the floor made Arizona jump out of her deep thoughts. "- I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you!" Andrew said picking up his rucksack from the floor. "-No, it's okay, I… I was just having a glass of wine and thinking about a surgery that I have tomorrow". DeLuca cracked a big smile and asked "- The kidney transplant kid?"

Arizona sighted "- Yes, yes… the transplant kid…"

"I'm so excited about that! I promise I will make you proud and I'm actually so relieved my first solo surgery will be such a complex one and with you to keep me at ease!"

Andrew was beaming.

"Excuse me, what? What are you talking about DeLuca?" Arizona has her eyes wide open in shock.

"My surgery tomorrow... you know... the 12 years old boy, the kidney transplant that Dr. Minnick said I will be performing... Did you not know that?"

Now Arizona was fuming. Who the hell did Eliza Minnick think she was?

It was her patient. Arizonas patient. A 12 years old boy that has been on the transplant list for 4 months, waiting to resume his life and his dreams. Having an inexperienced resident performing such a complex operation on a child...

"No De Luca, I did not know that and this will also not be happening. You are not flying solo tomorrow on my surgery and on my patient." Arizona nearly spilled wine as she stood up angrily and walked towards her bedroom.

All Andrew could do was watch in complete shock and disbelief at Arizonas actions. She threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes. She could cry right now. she felt like crying but no way she would give that to Eliza. So arrogant! How can she do that? Promise a resident such an important step and not even have the decency to discuss with the attending on the case. Arizona hated confrontation but felt like she could kill Eliza Minnick right now. All feelings for the brunette have suddenly turned dark and Arizona felt exhausted. She decided a shower was her best bet in order to relax and manage a decent night of sleep. She needed her strength. She would definitely need it for when she confronted Eliza Minnick on the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arizona arrived at the hospital 1 hour before her shift was due to start. Needless to say she didn't sleep much the night before. Her mind consumed by anger for the brunette doctor. She rehearsed in her head several times the pieces she would throw on Dr. Minnicks way as soon as she finds her. There was nothing nice about it. She also felt really upset with herself for even considering that Eliza and her could become more friendly less than 24 hours ago. Eliza Minnick was again, full on, Arizona Robbins enemy.

Stopping by the coffee cart Arizona decided to get her first caffeine shot of the day.

"-Double expresso already?" Alex Karev asked coming from nowhere.

"- Jesus! I hate when I hear voices before actually seeing a human figure

approaching me"

Alex smirked and ordered a latte for himself.

"- What's up with you Robbins? You seem a bit off lately. Always with that weird furrow on your brow."

"- Shut up Karev, there's nothing wrong with me. There's loads of wrong things with people at this hospital but definitely not with me!"

Karev took offence and backed off "- Dude, I was only trying to be nice. Have a good day"

Arizona instantly regretted snapping at Alex. In his own weird way he was always there for her and she knew the younger doctor meant well.

Finishing her expresso in one go Arizona decided it was time to face the enemy. She decided to go straight to the main nurse station and check the OR's board for the day. Surely that's where she would find Dr. Minnick.

The hospital looked strangely peaceful that morning. No doctors rushing down the corridors, no patients dragging themselves around pushing their drip lines, no visitors blocking the way. Just people minding their business in a quite manner. The calm before the storm, Arizona thought to herself.

"- Good morning Stella! I am looking for Dr. Minnick, is she around?" Arizona asked the head nurse with a nervous smile on her face.

"- Morning Dr. Robbins. I saw her coming in a few minutes ago and heading towards the attending's lounge". Stella replied not mirroring Arizonas smile.

The blonde thank the nurse and headed toward the lounge, ready for her battle.

Eliza was craving a cup of coffee but that damn machine was taking a lifetime to brew the precious drink. She was tired and have had very few hours of proper sleep. Her mind was too preoccupied with her problems at the hospital. Surely she was used to some kind of rejection, It comes with the job she does. People don't like change and when someone enters their comfort zone and starts moving things around it's totally understandable that some stones will fly around. But nothing like this. Nothing like the resistance she was experiencing at Grey Sloan Memorial. The attending were doing more than just sabotaging her work. They were being nasty to her and she had to up her defences and show more and more resilience in order to succeed. In her experience this kind of resistance was short lived and very soon the other colleagues realised the benefits of her program and got on board. But not here...

"-Dr. Minnick"

Eliza turned around to find Arizona standing by the door at the attending lounge. Hands into fists and a very hard expression on her face.

"- Dr. Robbins, good morning"

Eliza tried with a little smile.

"- No, it's not a good morning at all. Actually, it hasn't been nice here for a while now"

Here we go, Eliza thought to herself.

"- How dare you even think that you could steal a surgery from me? Let alone a lifesaving surgery on a child who happens to be MY patient".

Arizona's voice was coming out louder than she intended to. She could feel her anger creeping over her body and she felt like hurting the other surgeon standing in front of her.

"- I'm so sorry... I realize..."

"- No, you don't realize anything. De Luca is a bright doctor but he is not ready to perform an operation like this. If only you could see past your arrogant self and stop trying to show off to the Chief, then, maybe, you would be able to understand the consequences of your crazy acts"

Arizona could feel her heart pounding as the words come out of her mouth.

"- You think you own the place, you think you can charm your way around to implement some sort of pre-school program that is based on learn through play but this is not the case. People's lives are at stake and you definitely don't make the best decisions when it comes to get people on your side", Arizona was nearly shouting.

A moment of silence followed.

The blonde was now confused, she expected Eliza to respond, to engage on a discussion with her but she didn't. Dr. Minnick was just stood there, looking and listening to Arizona with sad eyes. She looked deflated and not at all what Arizona was expecting.

Lowering her tone the blonde asked.

"-Do you not have anything to say for yourself?"

Eliza took a deep breath and lowered her head.

"- I am very sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and I do understand why you are mad at me. I was going to talk to you about this yesterday and was hoping to convince you to give it a go but so many things happened that I lost track and totally forgot about it. I only told De Luca that he was performing this surgery because I read all his records and he has assisted on over 8 kidney transplant, including 3 on children, over the past two months. His records were clear, he seems confident and ready... he also complimented your teaching skills so many times that I was hoping to be able to see it by myself and learn from it"

Arizona was definitely not expecting this. Now feeling herself deflated and a little bit embarrassed she just stood there in disbelief.

"- I should have discussed with you before I told him anything but I was so excited, and so was he, that I ended up getting ahead of myself. I again apologise for this and I will talk to Dr. De Luca to inform that he is no longer on this case."

Eliza pulled her lab coat down and started to walk towards the door. Arizona was still stood there, in shock, blocking the way. Eliza stopped in front of the blonde and looked her in the eye. Arizona's heart skipped a beat while starting at the brunettes eyes. They were a bit teary and sad and that broke heart, just a little.

"- I hope your day improves from now on Dr. Robbins"

Eliza left leaving Arizona still speechless hanging by the door. So much for all the bits she so carefully rehearsed...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scrubbing off after her kidney transplant Arizona's head was into a spin. So many emotions have rolled through her body and she found really hard to concentrate on the delicate operation she had just performed.

To be fair she was actually very relieved it was all over and that she encountered no complications along the way. She was far too distracted after her interactions with Dr. Minnick earlier on.

This also made her feel like a hypocrite. After all her speech about caring for her patient and not wanting to take any risks on a kid, she felt like she just did a lousy job.

Adrian was okay, on his way to the recovery room and hopefully on the right path to lead a full, healthy and happy life. But still Arizona wasn't pleased with herself.

A nagging feeling on her stomach kept telling her that she had been unfair with both Dr. De Luca and Dr. Minnick. Worse than that, she had been extremely rude and belligerent with the brunette doctor.

Seeing Eliza falter earlier on was also making her uncomfortable. Maybe Dr. Minnick wasn't such a heartless and manipulative monster that most people thought she was.

Leaving the scrub room Arizona decided she needed a coffee. Her shift would finish in less than 10 minutes and she was feeling exhausted.

"-Dr. Robbins, can I talk to you for a second?", Arizona heard a voice rushing towards her.

"- Be quick Dr. Edwards, I'm heading out in a minute and not planning on staying any longer than that".

"-I just wanted to say that I'm on your service tomorrow and as far as I'm staying here all night monitoring a patient then I thought I could use my time to study any cases you have scheduled for tomorrow. " Edwards added.

"-Oh, that's thoughtful of you". Arizona started walking again.

"- Yes, Dr. Minnicks phase 1 basics! We should always be ready and well informed. It improves our learning curve and prepares us for any opportunities we might be given.

All residents have embraced the idea and I can see the good results already!".

Stephanie had a big smile on her face. Her enthusiasm was contagious and just made Arizona feel even worse.

"- Sure Edwards, go and check my charts at the nursing station. But I don't think I have anything overly exciting scheduled for tomorrow".

Dr. Edwards thanked the blonde and headed the opposite way, skipping like a bunny down the corridor.

Upon reaching the cafeteria Arizona's eyes fell straight at a brunette doctor sitting by herself at a table on the far end.

Her heart again skipped a beat and out of a sudden she became very aware and nervous. Eliza had a pile of charts in front of her and seemed engrossed in whatever is that she was doing.

Arizona wanted to ignore Eliza but she just couldn't. This wasn't her. She wasn't that nasty person that realizes that she made a mistake but is too proud to admit it.

Taking a deep breath Arizona walked towards Eliza and stopped a few steps away from the brunette.

"- I owe you an apology Dr. Minnick", Arizona said with a soft but sure voice.

Eliza lifted her head, clearly surprised by Arizona's approach, but she didn't say anything.

"- I was out of line earlier and even though I wasn't pleased with being the last one to know about your plans, I shouldn't have been so rude and unreasonable with you."

Eliza let a little smile creep out of her lips and made a gesture for Arizona to sit down and join her.

"- Apologies accepted Dr. Robbins. To be honest I didn't think the whole rude thing suited you very well anyway. I much prefer when you smile and have that shiny glint on your beautiful eyes".

Arizona was blushing. Something about Eliza made her really unease. But not in a bad way and uncomfortable way. She was very intriguing and Arizona couldn't help but smile, truthfully, back to her.

"- See! Even if I was still made at you I would have melted right away after seeing those dimples." Eliza blurted.

"- Thank you! For accepting my apology and also for the compliment. "Arizona was being sincere.

"-What are you up to anyway? Surely you should be finishing by now."

Eliza sighted at the charts in front of her.

"- I'm trying to find some surgeries that I could get one of the residents to scrub in and take the lead but... I'm not having much luck as all the attendings seem to have ganged up against me and are blocking everything I try to do..."

"- I see..." Arizona sighted too. "- Maybe everyone think it's a bit too early for residents to go flying solo, that's all..."

"Maybe. But if anyone had actually taken the time to read my program brochure with all the structure and information that I sent over a month ago, they would understand it a bit better and see it's not all about flying solo. It is about encouraging the residents to come out of their comfort zone and actually perform procedures that they, in theory, already know by heart". Eliza says

"- It's about empowering them to do a job that they will be required to do sooner or later. And having the attending assisting and by their side gives them the confidence that they will be monitored every step of the way and also taught and helped if they fault in any way"

Arizona was torn. She was one of the attendings that never even bothered opening the envelope that contained Minnicks program pack.

Eliza's words were full of passion and that was contagious.

"- Listen, why don't you just leave those charts for a while and have a drink with me so I can hear more about your programme? You got me really interested right now".

What? Where did that come from? Arizona was surprised by her sudden urge to know more about Dr. Minnick. This is not was what she had in mind when she headed to the cafeteria a while ago.

"- It would be a pleasure", Eliza said with big smile across her face.

"- Good, so I see you in 10 minutes at the parking lot!". With that Arizona stood up and left feeling pretty good about herself.

How could she have had so many conflicted feelings towards the same person in just one day...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you very much for the first reviews! They really encouraged me to keep going.**

 **I won't be able to update over the next couple of days but hopefully a new chapter will come along very soon.**

Chapter 4

Arizona chose a small and cosy bar near the harbour. Meredith Grey told her about this place a long time ago but she had only been there once with a friend.

The place was charming and unassuming, light subtle music played on the background.

Eliza pointed to a small round table with a nice view to the bay and they took a seat side by side.

The blonde ordered two glasses of wine and they settled into an easy conversation.

Eliza told Arizona all about her programme and how she came up with the idea of developing a different educational program for residents after she saw one of the brightest residents that she ever met quit medicine because of the failures on the program at the hospital they used to work in Detroit. It broke Eliza's heart to see that highly skilled and passionate young doctor succumb to depression and eventually abandon his dreams and vocation because of the lack of care and commitment from the senior doctors that were meant to mentor him.

She also explained all the phases of the program and Arizona was in awe by how mature, intelligent and sensitive Eliza was.

She had an impressive curriculum for someone her age and Arizona couldn't hide her admiration.

"- So, besides being extremely good looking you are also very smart and talented... not bad attributes to hold Dr. Minnick" Arizona teased, feeling much more comfortable near the brunette.

"- That's a compliment I will definitely take from someone like you Dr. Robbins"

Arizona smiled and lifted an eyebrow with a questioning look. "- Someone like me?"

Feeling empowered and finally sensing that Arizona's defences were crumbling Eliza darted.

"- Yes, someone so beautiful that made me catch my breath when I first saw you. And also so intriguing that I often find myself trying to figure out what makes you tickle, what makes you worry, what secrets are hidden behind your walls? What are your deepest desires and how would it feel to touch you, to kiss you…"

Oh my... Eliza froze. Did she really just say that?

Arizona was shocked and mesmerised at the same time. She has never met someone so forward, certain and honest like Eliza Minnick. Her eyes faltered and she caught herself staring between Eliza's lips and her eyes.

Her body had a mind of its own and Arizona could no longer hide that she was attracted to the brunette.

Shifting a bit closer to each other Arizona's and Eliza's eyes locked and the small distance between them was disappearing by the second.

Their lips finally touched and connected straight away, both women forgetting the world even existed during those few seconds.

The kiss was soft and tentative but when Arizona held Eliza's cheek with left hand the brunette lost control and traced the blondes bottom lip with her tongue. Arizonas mouth parted and their tongues met for the first time, both women truly savouring each other's taste and feel.

Reluctantly their lips parted and their eyes locked again. Blue and green met each other in a way they haven't before. There was desire, need and a hint of fear…

A discreet throat clearing snapped the two out of their parallel universe… The waiter was stood beside their table, with an amused smirk on his face.

"- Ladies, I am so sorry to interrupt but we are closing in 5 minutes. I left the bill on the table", with that he turned around and left towards the back.

Arizona looked around and all she saw were empty tables and a waiter polishing some glasses behind the bar by the entrance.

"Oh my God, there's only us left in the place. What time is it?" Arizona asked finding Eliza staring at her with a very wide smile plastered on her pretty face.

"Half past midnight", she answered checking her watch. "- Well Dr. Robbins, I assume it's time for us to go. If I remember well we both have a pretty busy day at work tomorrow".

Arizona smiled, pulled a few dollar bills from her purse and left it on the table. Eliza stood up and came from behind Arizona to pull the chair for the blond to stand.

"- Thank you!" Arizona said still lingering in cloud 9.

Eliza held Arizona's hand and both headed to the exit where the waiter was holding the door for them.

"– I took the liberty to order a taxi for you, ladies", the waiter added pointing to a car waiting on the other side of the road. "- Have a good night and thank you for visiting us tonight".

Arizona and Eliza smiled at the nice guy and thanked him.

"- I live just down the corner so I suppose I can just leave my car parked here and pick it up tomorrow morning", Arizona said walking towards the taxi.

5 minutes later they reached Arizona's place. Eliza asked the driver to wait a minute and left the car with the blonde. Now face to face and with a cold light wind hitting on their bodies, their eyes connected again.

"- Have dinner with me tomorrow? I can prepare you something exquisite that I am sure you will enjoy", Eliza said with a husky voice.

Arizona shivered a bit, partially because of the cold wind but mainly because she was dazzled by that gorgeous woman in front of her.

"- I would love to" she replied leaning forward and capturing Eliza's lips once again. They didn't deepened the kiss. Both aware of their surroundings and the time.

Arizona opened her door and watched the taxi leave, a bit too fast, down the road. She momentarily closed her eyes and only then she realised how fast her heart was beating… and how much she has overwhelmed by Eliza Minnick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for the reviews and please let me know if you think the story is too slow.**

 **Please also remember that English is not my first language so apolgies for any mistakes.**

 **I'm hoping to post chapter 6 very soon!**

Chapter 5

Eliza woke up very early. Her shift didn't start until 9am but it was 6:30 and she was already up and about. She did sleep well but her mind was too occupied replaying the events of the previous night. Arizona kissed her, twice… And it was heaven!

She also agreed to have dinner with her so Eliza was tidying up, looking for a nice and a little provocative outfit and writing a shopping list on her head. She wouldn't have time to order online and get it delivered by tonight so she would have to stop at the market on her way to the hospital.

Doing too many things at the same time Eliza couldn't help but laugh at herself. She looked like a teenager that finally got the attention of her super cute crush and now didn't have any idea of what to do. She wished she had that school best friend that she could call and tell it all about over and over again…

Her internal mayhen was halted by a buzz on her phone.

Text message from Dr. Robbins. Elizas heart fluttered a bit.

"Good morning! Hope you had a nice sleep :) I will finish at 8 tonight, looking forward to that exquisite meal you promised. Have a nice day xx"

Oh God…No pressure, Eliza thought to herself. Her day has already started amazingly well and she was pretty sure it would end even better, for a change.

Eliza quickly hit the reply button. "Good morning to you too. I slept very well and already can't wait for tonight. 8 sounds good, I will send you my address in a minute. We are staying in so no need to dress up x x E."

Smiling to herself Eliza thought about adding …" or not even bother getting dressed at all!" but decided against it. She really liked Arizona and was hoping they could get to know each other instead of just hoping into bed together. Not that she hasn't undressed the blonde several times in her mind but Eliza was really hoping to take things slowly.

Eliza didn't know much about Arizona. All she knew was that the blonde was involved in a plane crash that claimed one of her legs, that she part owned the hospital, was a double certified and very well respected surgeon and that she shared a house with one of the residents. She couldn't really understand the latter but it was too soon to ask.

Arizona had finished her second surgery of the day and she was quite impressed by how mature and ready Dr. Edwards already was. The blonde doctor decided to let Edwards actively participate in several steps of her surgeries including the first cut on a teenager girl that had abdominal bleeding after falling from a tree. Arizona wouldn't even think about letting a resident do this before her talk with Dr. Minnick. She felt a rush of pride for Eliza and also for herself.

She also had to listen to Stephanie constantly complementing Eliza which made her feel a bit jealous… but just a little.

Arizona wanted to ask more questions about Dr. Minnick but decided against it just in case she sounded too curious and interested. She would have a chance to know more about the brunette tonight and maybe steal another couple of those amazing kisses.

Last night Arizona had spent over an hour awake in bed processing how good the kisses were and how connected she felt to Eliza. She didn't want to think much about it, especially because she didn't know what Eliza wanted from her. Last thing Arizona wanted was to let herself go too quickly and end up hurting again. It's been so long since she experienced those fellings that she was feeling a bit rusty and unsure.

"- Robbins!", Richard nearly shouted by the door.

"- Oh…Richard, hi!", Arizona replied a bit surprise.

"- Finally, I called your name 3 times! Is everything okay?"

"- Yeah, yeah, yeah… Just too concentrated on my day. What's up?" Arizona tried to sound casual.

"- Catherine is away until Thursday and I'm feeling very inspired today so what do you say of a trivia night after work?", Richard asked excited.

"- Oh, I'd love to but already have plans for tonight…"

"- Is it a date?" Richard asked curiously

"- It is actually", Arizona had just realised how delicate this situation actually was.

"- I'm very pleased to hear that. Our trivia can wait. Hope you have a lovely night with this very lucky lady!" with that Richard left smiling at the blonde.

Crap! Sooner or later she would have to tell Richard about Eliza. He had been such a great friend for sometime now and Arizona hoped he would understand.

The day went on without any major dramas and soon enough the clock hit 8pm.

Arizona and Eliza didn't see each other all day and the blonde had a quick shower and put on a nice pair of black jeans, knee high boots and a white satin top. She looked good but still had to check herself on the mirror several times.

The drive to Elizas address only took 15 minutes and Arizona could feel herself getting a bit anxious. A quick knock on the door and the brunette opened wearing a gorgeous and fairly short denim skirt together with a tight black tank top that hugged her curves really well. She was also wearing a black pair of high heels and her legs were to die for…

"- Hi, you look stunning", Arizona said trying not to droll.

"- Thank you! You also look gorgeous, as usual", Eliza replied with a big smile and inviting Arizona in.

"- I have some white, red or rose wine. Which one would you prefer?" Eliza asked.

"- Wow, you really are prepared… I'd love white wine please"

"- Sure… White wine, noted! Please make yourself comfortable" Eliza smiled heading to the kitchen.

Arizona dropped her bag on the sofa and checked her surrounds. Elizas flat was really nice and spacious. There was some nice furniture but not that many, quite a lot of books on a large shelve that crossed most of the room and a small side table with some travelling souvenirs and one single photo frame. Arizona got a bit closer and glanced at the picture. It was of a younger Eliza smiling and hugging another very pretty brunette. She noticed both seemed to be wearing the same necklace, a thin golden chain with a little charm hanging from it.

"- White wine…" Eliza said softly handing a glass to Arizona.

The blonde thanked her and turned to see the beautifully laid table with a flickering candle in the middle.

"- Wow, this looks really nice. And the smell is actually amazing. What is it?" Arizona asked looking very impressed.

"- This is my grandmothers own recipe of goulash" Eliza replied.

"- I don't think I ever heard of it but sounds amazing"

Eliza smile and pulled a chair for Arizona to sit. "- It's an Eastern European dish. My grandmother was Hungarian but lived in Poland so she used to mix all recipes and always come up with some new version of a dish that we couldn't find anywhere else. Eventually I had to learn how to make it and write it down on a family recipe book to make sure my grans efforts didn't get lost in time".

"- So your family is from Poland?" Arizona asked while Eliza brought a beautiful bowl of food that smelled incredibly good to the table.

"- Yes. I was actually born in Poland but moved to the US when I was only 2 years old. My mother is an engineer and she got transferred to a project in New Jersey when I was young so the whole family relocated to America. My dad is jewellery designer so the move was actually a very good thing for his career."

Arizona tried the food and it tasted like heaven. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure which made Eliza giggle amused.

"- Oh my God, this is delicious! I'm absolutely in love with your grandmother and the whole of Poland right now..."

Arizona said closing her eyes and savouring the food.

"- I told you it was exquisite!", Eliza said very pleased with herself. "- Stick with me and you will get to try many other amazing things that I have up my sleeve" The brunette said with a flirty voice that made Arizona

chuckle and laugh a bit.

"- I will hold on to that" the blonde said sipping on her wine. "- So, your family still live in the US?"

"- Yes. My parents got divorced when I was 15 so my mother moved to Florida and I stayed with my dad and sister in New York. He still lives in Manhattan and the last I heard my mother was living somewhere in Arizona", Eliza answered with a less enthusiastic voice.

"- Oh, so you were brought up by your dad?" Arizona was now curious

"- Yes. He is a very nice man and he raised me and my sister by himself ", the brunette paused considering her words. "- Since I was a child I knew that I was a lesbian. Growing up I never had any interest in boys which actually made my mum really happy because she was a fervorous catholic and always worried that me and my sister would end up hooking up with boys and losing our virginity before marriage" Eliza said with a little smile which also made Arizona laugh.

"- Anyway, everything went very well until I started having feelings for a friend at school. We were both 14 and were discovering our sexuality and desires. We started hanging out all the time and became girlfriends in a very sweet teenage way. No sex or anything like that, just some hidden kisses at the school library and some holding hands at the cinema once a week"

Wearing a more serious tone the brunette continued. "- Eventually people started to talk and my mum found our about our young love. She went absolutely crazy and kicked me out of the house calling me the worst names you can ever imagine. I ended up having to live in the loft of my sisters friend house because I didn't have anywhere to go."

Arizona was saddened by Eliza's story.

"- It only lasted a couple of weeks because eventually my sister managed to talk some sense into my dad and he brought me back home but my mother would not even look to me. Funny enough a few months after my dad found out my mum was having an affair with another man. Things became unbearable and after a few weeks they split up and my mum left with her lover. So much for some strong religious family values..." Eliza said with a sarcastic voice.

Arizona was shocked "- I am so sorry, that must of been really hard. I bet you blamed yourself for a while but in the end the whole hate thing always comes as a convenience isn't it?"

Eliza sighted. "- Yeah, it was really difficult but having my sister by side, protecting me as much as she could and always and advocating for me together with my dad made the whole situation a lot better"

"- She sounds like a great woman" Arizona said with a little smile.

" - She was the most amazing person I ever met and I was so lucky to have had her as my best friend and my rock" Eliza's words were now sad and she was looking down.

"- Was?" The blonde asked sensing what was coming.

"- Kasia died 5 years ago", Eliza said pointing to the picture Arizona saw earlier by the side table. "-A very rare case of osteosarcoma. Ironic isn't it? I'm an ortho surgeon and I teach other doctors for a living but I couldn't save my sisters life", Eliza was fighting against tears threatening to fall.

"- You cannot blame yourself for something like this. You were her sister not her doctor" Arizona added not really knowing what to say.

"- I know, I managed to come into terms with this after some counselling but still hunts me every now and then. Her cancer was very aggressive and silent. When she developed the symptoms it had already spread to her lungs and stomach. We tried every single treatment available but she passed away only 2 months after her diagnose". The tears that Eliza was so desperately trying to hold fell down her cheeks and Arizona reached over and touched the brunettes hand.

"- I'm very sorry for your sister. Believe me I know exactly the way you feel" Arizona said with a croaky voice.

Eliza looked at the blonde with a questioning look.

"- My brother was also my best friend and the nicest guy on earth. He died in Iraq and not even one day goes by without me thinking and missing him".

Eliza squeezed Arizonas hand when she sensed the blonde was also about to cry.

"- I'm so sorry!" Eliza said. "- Oh God, I can't believe my whole coming out story ended up transforming our date into a sobbing mess".

Arizona laughed at Eliza's antics and lifted her glass to toast.

"- This is to our amazing siblings and to your grandmas goulash!" Arizona cheered while Eliza laughed a bit.

Both women finished their dinner and the brunette invited the blonde to sit on the sofa by the fire. Even after the sad conversion during dinner they managed to cheer up and carry on enjoying each other's company.

Since she arrived Arizona was dying to kiss the brunette again. They were sitting very close and she could tell Eliza was also trying to find a way to get even closer.

"- The dinner was amazing and in a way I'm also glad I got to know a bit more about you" Arizona said sincerely.

Eliza caressed the blondes cheek with her thumb and added "- Me too, even though I think I shared much more about my life than you".

Arizona looked deep inside the brunettes eyes and said "- We will need a lot of dates if I'm to tell you about my ever so eventful life..."

Eliza smiled, leaned forward and whispered inches away from the blondes face "- I would love to go on many many dates with the beautiful Arizona Robbins..." Eliza placed a soft kiss on the blondes lips, " -... and I also have all the time in the world for you..." and with that the brunette captures Arizonas lips again on a much more intense kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The previous night was amazing. Both woman felt comfortable with each other, shared some pretty personal stories and kissed, a lot.

Their date ended with Arizona inviting Eliza to dinner, the night after, at a nice Italian restaurant as she couldn't even boil an egg.

Eliza was now waiting outside the parking lot for her gorgeous date. They only saw each other a couple of times during the day and there was always too many people around but they managed to share a couple of winks and smiles at each other.

The brunette doctor was really enjoying this whole dating thing with the blonde surgeon. Since Arizona allowed her in she has had a much better time in Seattle, including at work. It was getting a bit easier for her to find her way around the attendings and she wondered if it was because she was a bit more relaxed and less tense around the hospital.

Arizona was making her feel more comfortable for sure but Eliza didn't want to overthink this situation.

Finally the side door opened revealing a gorgeous Arizona wearing a long navy sleeveless dress that contrasted beautifully with her blonde hair.

"- Wow… when I think it is impossible for you look any more stunning you just show up like this… I mean, wow…"

Arizona blushed a bit but quickly upped her game. "- You don't look too bad yourself Dr. Minnick! In fact I might find difficult to concentrate on dinner with this gorgeous cleavage in front of me…"

Eliza smiled and kissed the blondes cheek. "- Let's go, I can't wait for the fettucine that you promised me".

With that the two women headed to the Cantina Salvatore. A family run restaurant that belonged to one of Arizonas previous patient. After the blonde doctor safely delivered the woman's first born child that had some health complications, the Italian mama became a friend and someone that Arizona would have lunch with every now and then.

Arriving at the restaurant the two ladies were greeted by this loud and very warm lady. "- Ciao Arizona! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"- Hello Giulia, so good to see you! This is Eliza Minnick, my friend. I told her all about your amazing fettucine and seemingly she can't wait to try it."

Eliza greeted the Italian lady and Giulia guided them to a single table at the secluded veranda that seemed to have been especially prepared for the 2 of them. A bottle of Pinot Grigio on ice and some lovely bruschettas were already on the table.

"- Hope you have a lovely evening ladies. Matteo over there will be looking after you tonight. Lovely to see you again Arizona, come by some day for lunch so I can show you how much Lucca has grown".

With that the lady left the pair. "- You might not cook but you definitely know how to make some good friends and how to impress a lady on a date", Eliza said softly reaching for Arizonas hand.

The blonde laughed and poured some wine on their glasses.

True to Arizonas word the fettucine was to die for. Both women feasted on their meal and enjoyed some nice and light conversation. Arizona told Eliza her coming out story and the massive crush she had for Cindy Crawford. Both talked about their residencies and shared some funny stories and crazy cases they were involved in. The chemistry between them was undeniable. Their hands touched every now and then and often comments were made about each other's beauty and sexiness.

Feeling more and more comfortable Arizona decided to ask the question that have been burning a hole in her brain for a while. "- So, you are an extremely sexy and good looking woman, a very talented surgeon, a funny and smart person… How come you are single? Tell me now, what's the catch?"

Eliza was actually relieved Arizona decided to start on this subject. "- You know, I've been asking the same question since the first time I saw you…"

"- I asked first!" Arizona blurted.

"- Well, let's say I found hard to open up to anyone for a while…" Eliza was trying to choose her words wisely.

"- Of course I had my fair share of girlfriends but no one that really grounded me and kept my interest for a long time. This was until I met my ex-fiancé, Nicole... We met when I moved to Detroit to work as chief of Ortho at the Detroit Medical Centre. She was an anaesthetist over there and we bonded very well. Anyway, we started dating and I fell in love with her. After a few months we decided to move in together which was a massive step for me as I have never lived with anyone else other than my family or by myself." Eliza smiled a bit.

"- Everything was going very well but we worked a lot of different shifts which meant that sometimes we wouldn't see each other at home for days. The year after she asked me to marry her and we started planning the whole family thing. It was very scary at first but eventually I embraced the idea and started to look forward to it… One night I got a phone call to go back to the hospital because Nicole was found unconscious on the floor of a storage cupboard. Only then I found out that she actually was addicted to opium based substances and other controlled drugs. I never even imagined this and it was really hard to come to terms with it. Eventually she decided to tell me true and I found out that she was bipolar. With all the knowledge and access to substances she found a way to control her disorder and live an apparent normal life. A part from the fact that she was drugging herself every day and lying to me all the way'.

Arizona was listening attentive to Eliza and observing her demeanour.

"- Anyway, I forgave her and managed to convince her to go into rehab and seek other treatments. This is when things started going wrong. Her behaviour changed completely and she was dismissed on capability grounds from the hospital. She started blaming me for everything going wrong in her life and started to get very aggressive ever so often. I tried everything I could to support her and read all the books available about mental health. I took all the verbal abuse hoping it wasn't intentional and meaningless but things didn't improve in time… Eventually Nicole started to become physically abusive towards me and one day I arrived later than planned due to some problems at the hospital and she attacked me with a knife accusing me of been cheating on her". Eliza's voice was sad and fearful.

Arizona was very surprised with Eliza's confession and felt the urge to hold the brunettes hand. "- That must have been horrible, I cannot even begin to imagine…"

"- It was horrible and after that I started fearing for my life so eventually I decided to split up and leave Detroit for good as she became more and more obsessed with the idea that I had someone else which I didn't. After that I moved back to New York and tried to start a new life. I became a bit of loner for a while but eventually the wounds have healed and now I feel like I'm ready to get another chance at being happy', Eliza said sincerely. "- Your turn!" The brunette said relieved the worst was over.

Arizona took a deep breath.

"- I also had quite a few girlfriends along the way but only been really in love twice. First one was Michelle, my first ever proper girlfriend. We were 18 when we meet and went to med school together. It was a nice and fulfilling relationship and we also had lots of fun and helped each other with our studies. After we graduated she was offered a bursary in Germany and I got my internship at John Hopkins so we had to go different ways." Arizona paused for a bit. "- The second time it was with Callie. She is also a doctor and worked here at the Greys Sloan Memorial since her residency. We went through a lot together... eventually we got married and had our baby girl, Sophia" Arizonas face brighten up when saying her daughter's name.

"- I was offered a grant in Africa and Callie agreed to come with me. Before we even boarded the plane things went very wrong and we broke up there and then. I found it really hard to be a part and after a couple of months I decided to come back only to find out that Callie had slept with her best friend and was pregnant with Sophia"

"- Wow" Eliza couldn't hold. "- I didn't see that coming..."

"- Exactly. It was very difficult but eventually we managed to work things out and I embraced the situation and became Sophia's 3rd parent. Best thing I could have ever done. We got married a while later and things were going great until the plane crash". Arizona's voice faltered.

Eliza have heard a lot about the accident but never from Arizona. She stayed in silence holding the blonde's hand waiting for her to be ready.

"- I and some other doctors were involved on a plane crash on our way to a patient. It was devastating and claimed the life of two friends, including Sophia's father..." Arizonas voice was really sad and full of sorrow "- And it also claimed one of my legs". She couldn't help but stare straight into the brunette's eyes waiting for a reaction.

Eliza didn't even flinch at Arizona's words. "- I can't even begin to imagine how terrible it must have been. I already knew about leg by the way, people talk at that hospital... And just in case you are wondering, it doesn't bother me at all that you are an amputee Arizona. Regardless of this you will always be the most breath taking woman I have met in a very long time " Eliza said sincerely and looking deep into the blondes eyes.

"- Thank you... It took me a long time to accept what happened and it definitely wasn't easy. The whole process took a toll on my marriage and on my career. It took me much longer to heal emotionally than physically." Arizona added.

"- When I realised you had a prosthetic leg I was actually very impressed on how well and comfortable you wore it. Being an ortho surgeon loss of limbs and the devastating effects of it became a very big part of my life. Believe me when I say I have an idea of what you went through and in my opinion it just makes you even more amazing and remarkable."

Arizona believed Eliza's words and felt a wave of relief and gratitude.

"- Callie and I had a tough time but I started learning to deal with it and came to realisation that I would never be the same person I always but that didn't prevent me to still be awesome. I resumed my career and started working things out with Callie. But there was one thing that still nagged me. I had lost confidence in myself as a woman. I started thinking Callie was only with me because we had a family. I found it hard to believe that anyone would find me attractive again… Until I met this doctor. She was working on a particular case at the hospital and got interested on me". Arizona was feeling very conscious and worried about what Eliza would think of her. But there's no way she would lie to this woman that has been nothing but amazing and honest to her.

"- I tried to resist but it was stronger than me. I found overwhelming that someone was giving me all that attention and trully was attracted to me… I ended up sleeping with her in an on-call room" Arizona said lowering her head.

Eliza was taken by surprise. Arizona didn't strike her as someone that would cheat but she could see past that and understand Arizona's reasons.

"- Callie found out on the same day and our marriage went down the gutter. I still tried everything I could to save it but it was too far gone for her. She broke up with me and after a few months fell in love with another woman. We were also involved in a nasty court battle for the custody of Sophia, which I won but eventually decided it was best for her to live with Calliope in New York".

"- Calliope? As in Dr. Calliope Torres?", Eliza asked furrowing her brow and with a very surprised voice.

"- Yes… Dr. Torres, ortho surgeon, she is my ex-wife. Why, do you know her?" Arizona asked puzzled.

Eliza shifted on her seat and tried to concentrate on her words. –"Yeah, I did work with Dr. Torres in a couple of cases a few months ago while I was implementing my program at the Mount Sinai Hospital… As you know I'm also a Sports Medicine specialist and we worked together on a couple of NBA players that were my patients."

Arizona sensed Eliza was a bit uncomfortable. "- Oh, the world really can be a small place…" she added.

"- Very true! Are you two in good term now?" Eliza asked reluctantly.

"- Yes, we are. I mean, we have to be because we have a daughter together but I think we also came to accept each other's mistakes and moved on. She is happy, I am happy and above all Sophia is happy so I like to think that everything is good"

Eliza sighted in relief and smiled at the blonde. The brunette was also ready for a change of subject.

"- I'm really happy that we are getting to know much more about each other but I have been dying to kiss you all night… There's far too many people over here so what do you think about coming to my place for last drink?" Eliza said with sultry smile.

Arizona shivered a bit "- I would love that", both ladies smiled and Eliza quickly asked for the bill.


	7. Chapter 7

***SMUT alert*, please skip this chapter if you get offended by sex description.**

Chapter 7

The sexual tension between the two was growing by the minute. The taxi ride seemed to last forever and Eliza had to really control herself when Arizona placed her left hand on the brunettes thigh and started doing small circles with her thumb.

Both jumped out of the taxi upon arriving at Elizas place and the brunette tried to play cool but those bloody keys were hiding in some inexistent black hole inside her bag.

Finally entering the house Eliza stood in front of the blonde and took a deep breath. She desperately wanted to jump on the woman in front of her but her brain was telling her to slow down.

"- So, would you like another glass of wine? Or maybe something else, I don't know…water?" the brunette sounded nervous and a bit flustered.

Arizona took a step closer to Eliza, her whole body burning with desire for gorgeous woman in front of her "-No, thanks… all I want right now is you" she said capturing the brunettes lips on a searing kiss.

Fuck that! Eliza thought to herself throwing any caution on the wind and pushing Arizona backwards towards her bedroom without breaking their kiss.

Both women were on fire and their tongues attacked each other in such a hungry and passionate way that Arizona could feel herself getting dizzy. Eliza pressed Arizona's body against the wall and moved her mouth to the blonde's neck while sliding her thigh between Arizona's legs. The blonde was so turned on and with a moan falling from her lips she cupped one of Eliza's breasts. The brunette closed her eyes and shivered with the burning sensation that dived all the way to her core.

Their eyes locked and what they saw on each other's face was pure lust. Arizona started pushing Eliza's dress down her body and her heart skipped a beat when it revealed Eliza's perfect taut breasts. The blonde swiftly turned then around so Eliza now had her body pressed between the wall and a very hot Arizona Robbins. The blonde grazed her teeth down Eliza's neck and chest and with a precise move she captured one of Eliza's erected nipple with her mouth. The brunette moaned with pleasure and her fingers moved up to grab the blonde's hair while she was sucking and circling her nipple with a wet tongue.

With trembling hands Eliza quickly managed to undo the zipper on Arizona's dress and the material fell to the floor revealing the main object of her cravings. Eliza took a moment to admire Arizona's body. The blonde also wasn't wearing a bra and only a small black pantie covered her sex.

Arizona's mouth dried out when she saw the raw desire inside Eliza's eyes. The brunette kissed Arizona again and gently guided her toward the bed.

"- You are even more beautiful than I thought and I never wanted someone as much as I want you right now" Eliza said with a husky voice.

Arizona sat on the bed caressing Eliza's sides on the way down. The brunette's words together with her sexiness were driving Arizona crazy. She couldn't remember ever being so turned on and dazzled by a woman before. Eliza was still standing and Arizona's face was now at the same level as the brunette's sex. Eliza shut her eyes and took a deep breath when Arizona softly kissed her panties with a hot breath and then pulled it down her legs in one quick move. Eliza quickly composed herself and bent down on her knees locking eyes with Arizona again. The brunette expertly removed the blondes prosthetic and gently moved their bodies to lay on the bed.

Arizona's skin was overly sensitive and she could feel wetness polling from her centre at the sensation of Eliza's naked body against hers. They started kissing passionately again and Eliza skilfully removed Arizona's panties without breaking their kiss. Her hands cupping one of Arizona's breasts on the way back up. The blonde moaned into Eliza's mouth and the brunette felt like she could die there and then…

Too eager and burning with desire Arizona turned them around and straddled Eliza's hips. "- You are so hot…" the blonde said lowering to kiss Eliza again while her right hand slipped between their bodies until her fingers touched the brunettes core. Eliza shivered and moaned loudly.

Arizona glided her fingers up and down the brunettes overly wet slit and then started circling her swollen clit applying a bit of pressure. Eliza's hands grabbed Arizona's lower back and she started thrusting her hips while the blonde alternated between attacking her lips, neck and nipples with her tongue.

It felt so good and intense that Eliza' couldn't believe how quickly her orgasm was starting to build up. She tentatively tried "-Arizona…" but didn't have time to finish the sentence. The blonde swiftly entered her with two fingers and started pumping hard while the palm of her hand was still applying pressure on the brunette's clit. A loud "- Fuck! Oh God…" was all she could manage before an extremely intense orgasm hit her. The wave of pleasure ripped through her body and Eliza felt like, for a moment, her soul had left her body.

Arizona nearly came just by watching Eliza writhe underneath her. The brunette's eyes were shut, her chest was heaving and her mouth gasping for air. When she felt Eliza's body starting to relax Arizona gently removed her fingers and started peppering kisses down the other woman's neck and chest.

Regaining her senses Eliza held Arizona by her sides and turned them over again. She kissed the blonde passionately and started tracing her tongue down the blonde's neck, around her breasts and down her belly. Arizona's hands were grabbing the bed sheets trying to control her movements while she watched Eliza place herself between the blonde's thighs and very hungrily and without hesitation drop her mouth to Arizona's soaked core. The blonde held her breath and felt her whole body stiffen.

Eliza's lips and tongue were working some magic between her legs and Arizona couldn't help the moans of pleasure from leaving her mouth. The brunette was savouring Arizona, all over her center, applying open mouth kisses, licking her up and down with a flat tongue and gently circling her clit. All too fast Arizona's body started to move up and down involuntarily. The blonde's brain was clouded with pleasure that skyrocketed when Eliza inserted one finger inside of her while encircling her clit with strong lips, sucking on it.

The white pressure started building at the bottom of the blonde's stomach and Arizona knew there was no holding back. She grabbed Eliza's head to make sure the brunette wouldn't move from where she was and seconds later Arizonas whole world crumbled in a mind blowing orgasm.

Very gently Eliza continued to lick Arizona clean while the blonde slowly came down from her high. Feeling her core becoming very sensitive Arizona softly tapped on Eliza's upper arm begging for surrender. The brunette smiled and started to make her way up peppering the blondes skin with soft kisses. The two smiled at each other and Eliza leaned down to capture the blondes lips. As soon as Eliza's tongue entered her mouth Arizona could taste herself. That flicked a switch and out of a sudden she was all hot and horny again. They deepened the kiss even more and Arizonas hands glided down to Eliza's hips, holding on tightly.

The blonde broke the kiss and looked into the brunettes eyes, they were also filled with lust and Arizona couldn't resist the temptation. "- Come here Eliza, I really need to taste you".

A bolt of electricity jolted from the brunettes body straight down to her core. Damn it, this woman will be the end of me... Eliza thought while moving her body up to where Arizonas hands were guiding her. The brunette looked down only to see Arizona shifting herself downwards so Eliza was now straddling her face.

With no warning Arizonas pulled Eliza's hip down and practically devoured her pussy. The brunette had to quickly hold onto the bed frame with both hands in order to keep her balance.

Arizona was sucking Eliza like her life depended on it. She stiffed her tongue and entered the brunette deeply gaining a loud moan and a "- Shit, Fuck Arizona..." from the lady above her.

The sensation was amazing, Arizonas skilled lips and tongue were revelling on her with yearn and the brunette started to feel her whole body tingle.

Her body had a mind of its own and when the blonde started attacking her clit Eliza shut her eyes, threw her head backwards and started to ride the blondes face. Another minute it was all it took before she completely lost control and came hard against Arizona mouth.

Unable to control her limbs Eliza rolled to the side still panting and with closed eyes.

Arizona moved up a bit and laid facing the brunette. Eliza slowly opened her eyes just in time to see Arizona cleaning around her lips with her fingers and then dipping them into her mouth sucking with a light moan.

Elizas lips parted in awe and another jolt of energy hit her again. "- So freaking hot..." she said capturing the blondes lips again while their bodies pressed against each other.

The pair couldn't get enough and several rounds later they finally succumbed to exhaustion on each other's arms. They didn't check the time, but it was nearly 4am.

 *** Please leave a review if you have a chance! This is my first story and it's actually taking some good time to write so I'm interested to know what you think. Thank you!***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arizona could hear a blaring but she just couldn't find any strength to move. Eliza shifted a bit by her side and the blondes eyes snapped open when the brunette jumped.

"- Shit, shit, shit!" Eliza whispered while switching off her alarm clock.

Arizona sat quickly rubbing her eyes, her body was aching, but the good kind of ache.

"- What happened?"

Eliza was stood by her dresser pulling clothes from the drawer. She turned around and her face softened at the sight of a very naked Arizona with a messy hair and sleepy eyes.

"- Good morning gorgeous, sorry to wake you up..." Eliza said coming over to kiss the blonde's lips.

"-Good morning to you too... hold on, is it morning already? What time is it?"

Eliza jumped again, "- I know… it's nearly 7 and my shift starts in 30 minutes. What time do yours start?" the brunette questioned pulling a towel from a cupboard.

"- I don't start until 4pm, I'm on the night shift today" Arizona said kind of sad realising that she won't get to see Eliza again tonight.

"-Oh, lucky you. Well, kind of... I'm really sorry, just go back to sleep, I promise I will be out in a flash" Eliza said rushing to the bathroom.

Arizona stood up, placed her prosthetic back on and headed to the bathroom. The door was open so she leaned by the frame and watched as the water caressed Eliza's gorgeous body while she rinsed the shampoo off her hair.

Eliza finally noticed Arizona staring, "- Like what you see?", she said with a sultry voice.

"- Very much... and if we weren't in such a rush I'd definitely join you in that shower"

The brunette smiled and stepped out "- You're not going back to sleep? Seriously, its okay, you can stay for as long as you want", Eliza said gently touching the blonde's arm.

"- No, I better go. I have loads to do, even though I can hardly walk... but I wouldn't change this for the world", Arizona said leaning for quick kiss. "- Don't worry about me, I will get dressed and get taxi home. I will shower and relax when I get there. Just hurry because now you only have 10 minutes left", the blonde added.

Both ladies quickly got dressed and headed to the door. Eliza stopped, held Arizona hands and intently looked into her eyes. "- I had the most amazing night, thank you", she said kissing Arizona softly.

"- I had an amazing night too and there's no need to thank me. Believe me, it was my pleasure..." the blonde placed another kiss on Eliza's lips.

With that the pair said their goodbyes and Eliza ran to her car while Arizona got into her taxi.

Eliza got to the hospital 10 minutes late and Stephanie was already waiting by the door of Eliza's office.

"- I am really sorry Dr. Edwards, I got delayed on my way here", the brunette said throwing her bag on a chair and pulling her top off to get changed into a pair of scrubs.

Stephanie thought it was a bit weird that her mentor was getting changed in front of her but decided it was a nice thing that Dr. Minnick felt comfortable near her. Both doctors have bonded really well and Stephanie was very pleased with Elizas programme and also thought the brunette doctor was a very nice person.

"- No worries! I think we will only be studying that new valve replacement technique today isn't it?" Edwards asked.

"-Sure, I am also hoping you will able to practice in one of the dummies at the lab so when the opportunity comes, you will be ready!" Eliza said not able to hide a yawn.

"-Sure, looking forward to it", the young doctor replied.

"- By the way, why don't I take all this material down to the library while you quickly apply some make up on that…" Edwards said pointing to Eliza's neck.

Dr. Minnick quickly looked at the small mirror on the wall and saw the massive hickey on the side of her neck. She instantly blushed and wished there was a hole on the floor that could jump into.

"- Don't worry, we all been there…" Dr. Edwards said turning around and leaving the room.

Eliza sighted relieved and looked in the mirror again, smiling as she could remember exactly how that happened…

On the other side of Seattle the blonde doctor had finally got home. Arizona was starving so she asked the taxi driver to stop at a café so she could pick up something to eat. Dropping the paper bag on the table she decided she needed a shower first. She could still smell Eliza on her and it was intoxicating… but she was also sweaty and her body could do with some warm shower to relax her sore muscles.

As Arizona walked up the stairs she heard De Luca coming out of his room. "- Oh, good morning Robbins!", Andrew said looking up and down at Arizona. She was still wearing her long navy dress.

"-Good morning Andrew", Arizona replied noticing a small smirk on De Lucas face. "- And don't even bother asking… have a nice day!" , the blonde added locking herself in the bathroom.

De Luca smiled and headed down the stairs. He had 20 minutes to get to the hospital and didn't look like he would be getting a ride with Arizona today.

Half an hour later Arizona was showered and had eaten her croissants together with a big glass of chocolate milk-shake. She sat on the sofa and smiled at the light pain on her lower back. The blonde was still on cloud 9 after the previous night and Eliza Minnick was all she could think about. Arizona really needed to go to the estates agent to renew her house tenancy as it was going to expire the following month and she was fed up with the amount of emails and phone calls that she was receiving from the agency. But she decided this could wait a little longer, she was too tired to leave the house so she laid back and closed her eyes, just for a few minutes…

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Eliza was nearly falling asleep at the library's desk as Dr. Edwards recited her text book on aortic stenosis. She nearly jumped when a male voice interrupted Stephanie's chant.

"- Can I join you two?" the young doctor asked sitting in front of Edwards. It was Andrew Deluca and Eliza thought to herself "great, now I have two full of questions residents to deal with…"

"- Of course Dr. De Luca. We are revisingTranscatheter aortic valve implantation" , Eliza said trying to sound excited.

"- Brilliant! I was meant to be on Dr. Greys service today but she is off sick and the ER is quiet so I thought I would do some study. So, which page are we?" the male doctor added.

After 15 minutes of reading about donor valve implantation Eliza's eyes were closing and she got startled by Edwards's elbow bumping on her side. Eliza looked at both doctors in front of her and quickly apologized. "- Sorry, I haven't slept very well last night revising some charts so I'm a bit over tired today", the brunette tried.

"- Listen, why don't you go for a quick nap? We should be okay revising by ourselves and I will come and get you before we head to the lab?", Stephanie suggested. Eliza felt like she could hug the young doctor right now.

"- I think this is a brilliant idea, thank you for that. I will be in the on-call room at the ortho wing", the brunette quickly stood up and left the library.

Edwards smirked at Andrew and said "- Minnick definitely got lucky last night! Do you think it is someone from the hospital?", Edwards asked curiously. De Luca chuckled at the thought of Arizona getting home this morning. He laughed and added "- God knows, but good for her… Come on, what page are we in again?".

Andrew respected the peds surgeon a lot and was too much of a nice guy to get involved with the Grey Sloan memorial grapevine…

Arizona must have been dreaming. She could hear princess Elsa singing inside her head, "Let it go, let it gooo, can't hold back anymore...", the music stopped and Arizona shifted a bit glad that Elsa was probably now frozen.

Few seconds later and it came again from far far away "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be... "

For the second time that day Arizona was snapped out of her deep sleep when she realised the music was her phone ringing and it was Sophia's ring tone.

The blonde fumbled around trying to find her phone and finally answered her FaceTime call.

"- Mummy!", Sophia squeaked excited on the screen

"- Hello my gorgeous girl, so good to see you! How are things?" Arizona beamed

"- Everything is fine. Were you sleeping in the middle of the day Mummy?", the little girl asked lifting her eyebrows just like Callie did.

"- I was baby, I had a very busy night and will only be going to work later on. But tell me, how's school? I've been missing you a lot lately"

"- I miss you too mummy and school is fine. We have some home work to do, I need to write a letter to each of my parents and post it to them. Mum already gave me the address of our house but I need yours so I can send you my first ever letter!", Sophia added excitedly.

"- That's amazing! I will be waiting for the postman everyday from now on ", Arizona mirrored her daughters smile.

They chatted for a few more minutes until Arizona heard her ex-wife calling Sophia.

"- I need to go, mum already told me to get in the shower 3 times! Do you want to talk to her?" Sophia asked

"- Oh, you better go then. Yes, I'd like to have a quick word with your mum if she is available". Arizona hasn't spoken to Callie in a few weeks because they were always too busy so now was a good time.

"- Okay, I will get her. I love you mummy", Sophia said tenderly.

"- I love you too Sophia, so very much". Arizonas heart always ached a bit when she said goodbye to her little girl.

Seconds later Callie appeared on the screen.

"- It's funny how you will be the first one getting a letter..." Callie joked with a smile

"- What can I say, my girl loves me! How are you doing Callie?", Arizona was now fully awake and in a very good mood.

"- I'm good, very busy as usual but good. How are you? I heard the hospital have been heaving lately after Seattle Med Center closed its doors", Callie was always very interested in how things were at Greys Sloan Memorial.

"- Yes, it is but I think we are keeping up well. Bailey has managed to mantain everyone focused and is not wasting any resources so it's all good", Arizona replied still smiling.

"- That's good news! By the way, you also look happy. Like, personally happy..."

Callie knew Arizona too well and have always been able to read the blonde without her saying a word.

Arizona had no reason to hide her affair from Callie, and as far as she asked then the blonde wouldn't hide it.

"- I am happy, actually. I met someone...", Arizona said testing the waters.

"- Really? That's very good Arizona. Tell me, who is the lucky lady. Do I know her?" Callie asked curiously.

"- In fact you do, I've been dating Dr. Eliza Minnick".

Callies mouth fell in shock, "- Eliza Minnick? The ortho surgeon Minnick?"

"- Yeah! She's been working at the hospital for a few months now implementing her residency program...", Arizona said very aware of Callies weird reaction to her news

"- I see... yes, that program, I heard a few things about it. It's good, it's good, a good programme...", Callie stuttered nervously

"- Callie, is everything okay?", Arizona was starting to worry.

"- Sure, everything is fine, it's all good...", Callie seemed to be looking for words. "- So, how did you know I knew Dr. Minnick?", Callie asked trying to sound cool.

"- We were talking and I started to tell her some things about my life and mentioned that I was married to you. She recognised your name and told me you two met at the Mount Sinai and performed a couple of surgeries together", Arizona replied with a furrowed brow.

"- Yes, that's right, we did, some very complex surgeries but all went well...", Callie seemed a bit relieved but was still fidgeting a bit.

"- Callie, is there anything about Eliza that I should know? I mean, we are only starting to date so if there's anything wrong with her please tell me now", Arizonas voice was full of concern.

"- No, no, there's nothing wrong with Dr. Minnick as far as I know. In fact she seemed to be a very fine person and she's is also a very competent doctor. I think you did well, I hope things go well with you two".

Arizona sighted, relieved, but she knew there was still something very strange about Callies reaction but she couldn't quite understand what it was.

"- Listen, Sophia is calling me from the bathroom. She probably forgot her towel or something so I got to go", the brunette said a bit agitated.

"- Okay, it was good speaking to you"

"- It was good to speak to you too. Take care Arizona", and with that Callie waved a little goodbye and hang up.

Arizona was now very puzzled. Something was very off and she couldn't really put her finger on what it was. Callie didn't seem jealous, she also said she didn't know anything bad about Eliza and Arizona believed her. She also said she was a great doctor...

The blonde thought about calling her ex wife again but decided against it, in case she was just being a bit paranoid. Instead Arizona decided to leave earlier and try to find Eliza before her shift started. Hopefully she could get another couple of kisses and maybe mention that she spoke to Callie...


	9. Chapter 9

*Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate every single one of them.

Chapter 9

It was nearly 2pm and Eliza Minnick was feeling much better after the few hours of deep sleep that she managed to get in an on-call room. She was now on her way to the lab to observe Dr. Edwards and Dr. De Luca practicing a procedure on a medical dummy. Picking her phone from her lab coat pocket Eliza checked her messages.

- _Hey you, hope you are somehow managing to stay up. I had a nice sleep and I'm heading to the hospital a bit earlier to catch up with my emails. I will be at my office in 10 min, pop in if you have a chance x x A._

Eliza smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see the blonde again but was wondering if Arizona felt the same way.

 _-Hey pretty lady, I actually had a long nap and I'm feeling much more rested! I need to be at the lab for an hour or so but will definitely come up to see you before your shift starts. I missed you this morning... x_

Arizona was exiting her car when her phone buzzed signalling Eliza's reply. The blonde's heart fluttered a bit at the "missed you" bit. She also missed the brunette and Arizona was all too conscious of how fast she was getting involved with the ortho surgeon. She didn't want to suppress her feelings but was also too experienced to know that she should be cautious. Eliza has given her several signs that she wanted them to be more than just a fling and Arizona really appreciated how straight forward and honest the brunette doctor was. But rushing things wasn't on the blondes plans. Especially not with that nagging feeling about Eliza and Calliope.

"- Robbins! I need a favour", Karev rushed towards the blonde by the door to her office.

"- Good afternoon Dr. Karev, how are you on this fine day?" Arizona said ironically.

Karev ignored the blondes tone and continued, "- Listen, can you swap shifts with me tomorrow? It is my day off but I have something really important to do on Saturday, which is your day off..."

"- I'm not sure Alex. I was really looking forward to a whole weekend of peace so I will have to think about that. Have you tried Dr. Stevens?" Arizona asked switching her laptop on.

"- I did, I asked all around. You are my last chance", Alex said with unusual puppy eyes.

"- As I said, I will think about it, can I let you know a bit later?"

"- Sure. By the way, that kid with the brain tumour is gone. His parents decided to discharge him on religious grounds and I'm really pissed off with it", Karev ranted.

Arizona sighted. She also hated to see a child with such good prognosis being let go because his parents cared more about what someone told them it was Gods will then with their own child's life.

-"I know, but unfortunately we need to follow the procedures, it's the law…"with that Arizona turned her attention to her inbox and the 41 e-mails she had to reply to.

Half an hour later the blonde found herself daydreaming and the only thing in her mind was Eliza Minnick. She was smiling at the memories from the night before. Their sexual connection had been amazing and the blonde was still baffled by how good their first time had been. None of the awkwardness and nervousness that normally surround first nights. Arizona also loved how free Eliza seemed to be in bed and the brunette wasn't, most definitely, sexually shy.

It had also been the first time, since the accident, that Arizona forgot that she only had one leg. During sex she always felt a bit self conscious, even with Callie. But last night Eliza made her feel amazing. The way the brunette touched, kissed and looked at Arizona made her feel extremely sexy and desired. Eliza didn't hesitate even once on any of her interactions with the blonde and Arizona was feeling really good about it.

A knock on the door snapped the blonde back to the present.

"- Come in" Arizona said shifting a bit on her chair.

"- Hey...", the very own object of Arizonas dreams sticked her head in.

"- Hey, come in, how was in the lab?" The blonde questioned with a big smile.

"- Edwards killed the medical dummy... twice!", Eliza said smiling back at the blonde and sitting on little sofa by the wall.

Arizona stood up and sat next to the brunettes, removing a few strands of hair from her face.

"- Have you informed the family yet?", the blonde asked with a serious voice.

"- Honestly I don't think there will be anyone left to tell because the interns are all at the lab tearing the poor things apart", Eliza added.

Both women laughed and Eliza leaned forward and cupped Arizonas face.

"- I spent most part of my day thinking about you..." Eliza said with a soft voice, caressing the blondes cheek with her thumb.

"- What a coincidence... I was just thinking about you too", Arizona closed the gap and kissed the brunette. They explored each other's mouths without rush and when their lips parted both women felt relaxed and comfortable again.

"- So, what are you up to tomorrow?", Eliza asked resting on hand on Arizona's thigh.

"- I was meant to be working 10am till 8pm but Alex Karev asked me to swap with him and have the day off but I'm not sure..."

"- That would be awesome!" Eliza beamed. "- I'm off all day and all night tomorrow. Maybe we could do something fun or go for a walk somewhere... I haven't had a chance to see much of Seattle yet...", Eliza noticed Arizona was looking at her a bit surprised. "- That's if you want to, of course... I mean, I don't even know if you would want to spend your day off with me... sorry, I just got a bit excited...", Eliza added feeling a bit embarrassed.

Arizona laughed and held Eliza's face with both hands so they could look into each other's eyes. "- I never thought I'd say this but you're absolutely adorable... did you know that?"

Eliza relaxed a bit and smiled, "- Don't you ever tell that to anyone. I have a reputation to uphold!"

Arizona smiled again and continued "- You just convinced me to swap shifts with Alex. I will love to spend the day, and all night, with you tomorrow..."

The brunette flashed a huge smile at Arizona, "- It's a date then" she added kissing the blonde again.

At that time Arizona's door swung open and Richard Webber walked in, "- Robbins, are you... oh, sorry, so sorry... I should have knocked...", Richard quickly turned around and left closing the door behind him.

Both doctors were frozen on the sofa. "- Oh my God, he just saw us kissing", Eliza said jumping up.

Arizona also stood up a bit flustered.

Eliza started walking from one side to the other of the room, "- What do we do? Do you think I should go talk to him?" the brunette asked.

"- No, I will talk to him. If he has something to say it will have to be to me", Arizona said trying to convince herself.

"- Okay... Can you let me know how it's goes? I will be leaving in one hour but I can stay longer if you want me to", Eliza asked a bit anxious.

"- Don't worry, seriously. Just go home and get some rest. I will text you a bit later. Anyway, you need to think about all the nice things you want to do tomorrow.", Arizona said trying to sound confident.

"- Okay", Eliza said giving Arizona a quick peck. "- Note to self, lock the door..."

Eliza left and Arizona took a deep breath. She had to go and find Richard.

After looking around for a while Arizona finally spotted Dr. Webber walking into the attendings lounge.

-"Richard… can I have a quick word?', Arizona tried to sound strong

Webber turned around, both hands inside his lab coat pockets and looked the blonde in the eyes "- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked into your office like that…"

"- No, no, no, don't be sorry. You know my door will always be open for you…" Arizona said sincerely. –"Richard, I know what you're thinking but I didn't betray you. I will support you all the way but I just couldn't help feeling the way I feel for Minnick. Besides I don't think she is the enemy here. She was offered a job and she accepted it. She never walked in and stabbed you on your back or stole something that wasn't meant to be hers." Arizona believed what she said.

Richard sighed and started to pour a coffee to himself.

"- I honestly don't think I need to justify my choices to anyone but I do want you to understand what's going on… You mean a lot to me and you have been there for me when I needed the most. This I will never forget and I promise I will always be there for you but this whole Minnick thing needs to be put into perspective…" Arizona's voice was now full of worry.

Richard took a sip of his coffee and looked at the blonde. "- I already knew you two were involved. I saw you both leaving together the other night and the day after you dismissed my company to go on a date so I obviously figured", Richard said seriously.

Arizona swallowed a lump on her throat.

''- Look Robbins, you are my friend, and of course I know Minnick is not the enemy. In fact the more I pay attention the more I realise that her program is actually quite good and that she is a dedicated and caring mentor. But it is not easy to swallow my pride and admit that I was wrong. It is humiliating but I know I need to find a way to deal with it. And above all I do not want my weakness to be on the way of your happiness. If Minnick makes you happy then let it be. I will be fine and I also appreciate you concern with me."

Arizona felt like crying. Instead she took a couple of steps and hugged Richard tightly. "- Okay, okay, no need to crush my old bones", Richard said with a much lighter tone.

"- Thank you Richard, you truly are a great friend", Arizona said with teary eyes.

"- Let's go save some lives". Richard walked towards the door and left. Arizona sunk on a chair and felt like 3 tons of weight have just been lifted from her shoulders. The blonde smiled and picked up her phone. She had two text messages to send. One to Alex Karev and the other one to Eliza.

Since when things started going so well in her life?


	10. Chapter 10

* Sorry for the delay posting this chapter. I had a completely different idea for the connection between Eliza and Callie but it proved itself too hard to write so I decided to go down the more obvious way. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 10

Eliza was very excited. She was on her way to pick Arizona up and they were going to spend the day, and hopefully all night, together.

The brunette was trying her hardest to keep her emotions at bay. She didn't want to scare Arizona by sounding too eager or needy, but there was no denying that she was falling for the blonde doctor.

Since a young age Eliza always struggled to be socially accepted. She always said things as they were and most people didn't seem to appreciate her honesty. Growing up she learned how to filter her words a bit more but she was still a terrible liar and found really hard to hide her feelings.

Eliza knew Arizona was enjoying her company and had opened herself to the her. But Eliza also felt that Arizona didn't seem ready for something more serious. The brunette knew she could be intense when she really liked someone and the thought of pushing Arizona away was making her really anxious.

Parking in front of the blondes house, Eliza took a deep breath and headed to the front door.

She was greeted by a very excited Arizona, wearing some dark jeans, a white tank top and casual shoes. The blonde was holding a blanket and a picnic basket.

"- Wow, you look very ready for the day" Eliza said kissing the blonde lightly.

"- I am, and since you didn't come up with any ideas of things to do then I prepared an itinerary for us. First, we will head to the farmers market so we can fill up this basket with some yummy goodies then we will have a picnic at Kerry Park. In the afternoon we can visit the Chihuly Garden and Glass exhibit and then watch the sunset from the observation deck at the Space Needle. After that we can have a slice of the best pizza in Seattle at the Bazaar and dessert here, in my house", Arizona said with a wink.

Eliza could feel her heart bursting for the blonde but quickly remember the pep talk to herself in the car about not rushing with the Arizona.

"- That sounds amazing, you might get a tip at the end of the day", the brunette smiled back.

With that both women headed to the farmers market. Eliza was all for the healthy snacks and chose a large bowl of fruit salad, organic veggie sticks and some rye bread for their picnic. Arizona on the other hand picked up a bag of pastries and 4 slices of chocolate fudge cake. Both of them were laughing and chatting away, mainly about the things they liked to eat and Eliza promised to cook Arizona some more special dinners.

As planned the ladies headed to Kerry Park and found a quiet spot bellow a tree with a great panoramic view of Seattle.

Eliza teased Arizona as she grabbed a piece of the chocolate cake as soon as they sat down.

"- Huummmm, this is delicious. Seriously, have at least one slice. I can't eat all 4..." Arizona said filling up her mouth

"- I bet you will, somehow, manage", Eliza laughed. "- This place is beautiful, can't believe I didn't know it even existed"

"- I love it in here. I used to come all the time to bring Sophia. She learned to ride a bike just down there", Arizona pointed proudly.

"- That's sweet, did you teach her how?", Eliza asked while eating a carrot stick.

"- No, Callie did. I was better at cheering her up"

Eliza sighed and asked, "- I bet you miss your daughter like crazy. How often do you get to see her?"

"- Oh God, I miss her so much..," Arizona answered taking a bite of her second slice of cake.

"- She comes to stay with me every school holidays. In fact she will be coming over next month for a couple of weeks and I can't wait"

"- That's great! So you don't go to New York?", Eliza asked wondering if she was asking too much.

"- Hardly ever. I don't feel very comfortable over there. Plus Callie keeps inviting me to have dinner at her house but I find it awkward being round Penny. I know she is not too keen on me"

Eliza was listening curiously.

"- But I talk to Sophia at least 3 times a week, we FaceTime each other. In fact I spoke to her a couple of days ago, she will be writing her first ever letter to me", Arizona smiled remembering her conversation with Sophia.

"- I also spoke to Callie and mentioned that I was dating you", Arizona tried to sound casual.

Eliza froze and swallowed hard. She nervously grabbed a can of drink and took a sip. "- You did? What did she say?"

Arizona watched Eliza intently and there was no denying that there was something wrong between her and Callie. Arizona could tell Eliza was trying, but doing a very poor job to sound cool.

"- She told me the same thing you did, that you two met in New York and worked together on a couple of cases..." Arizona couldn't pretend anymore.

"- And, just like you, she looked very uncomfortable with the subject and I'm really struggling to understand why..."

Eliza shifted from one side to the other. She knew she wouldn't be able to lie to Arizona. She didn't want to lie to Arizona but she also knew this would make things weird.

"- Eliza. What's going on? What happened between you and Callie?" Arizona's tone was now very serious

"- Arizona, honestly, I don't feel comfortable talking about this... I think you should ask Callie, not me", the brunette said looking down.

Arizona's heart thundered inside her chest.

"- I did ask her and she told me that there was nothing to say. I actually asked her if there was anything wrong about you that I should know and she said no, she even complemented you as a person and as a professional".

Eliza took a deep breath and started fidgeting with her drink.

"- Did you sleep with her?" Arizona asked bluntly. Her chest was tight and her mind going into overdrive.

Eliza's eyes shoot up to the blonde and she quickly said "- No, I didn't. I never slept with Dr. Torres"

Arizona felt a rush of relief but still wanted to know what was the problem. Eliza went silent again but was still acting nervous.

"- What is it then? Can you please tell me everything?"

Eliza took another deep breath. She hoped she didn't have to get involved but if Arizona wanted to know then she wouldn't deny her that.

"- We spent quite a lot of time together studying and developing an action plan for one of the patients. I needed help with bone grafting and the chief recommended her. We never really talked about our personal lives but she knew I was gay and we had fun working together. After the last surgery she invited me for a drink to celebrate our success and I accepted. We ended up drinking one too many and when I went to the toilet she followed me", Eliza was no longer looking at Arizona's eyes.

"- She pushed me into one of the cubicles and tried to kiss me... I refused but she insisted. Eventually I kissed her back... she told me she wanted me and that we should go somewhere else."

Arizona's eyes were wide open in shock. Her mouth was dry and even though she thought about this possibility, she didn't actually believe it could be true.

"- I swear I wasn't interested Arizona but I was single, have had a few drinks, she was a pretty and nice woman..."

Eliza took another deep breath "- We paid the bill and went out to get a taxi. That was when she told me we would have to go to my hotel because her girlfriend and daughter were at home... She told me she would say that she got held in an emergency at the hospital..."

Arizona was hardly breathing. She couldn't believe her ears.

"- Straight away I stepped back. I told her I wasn't that kind of woman and told her to go back to her family. She got really annoyed and told me no one needed to know and that she had been thinking about me and was just waiting for an opportunity and some other crap...When the taxi arrived I just got in and left..."

Eliza quickly studied Arizona. The blonde had a blank look on her face and she was silent.

"- The day after I avoided her at the hospital but eventually we had to see our patient. After that she went to my office and apologised to me. She asked me not to tell anyone and to forget about it and I did just that. Until I met you..."

Eliza's heart was pounding. Arizona was still speechless and the brunette didn't know what else to say.

"- Arizona..."

"- I can't believe that..." Arizona braced her knees and started rocking back and forward. "- Calliope crucified me when I cheated on her. I knew I had made a terrible mistake but I was so broken... She made me feel guilty every single day and told me that, eventually, this is what led to our divorce... She also made sure I could see how much Penny made her happy, something that I obviously didn't manage to... And now you're telling me that she was willing to make the same mistake I did... even worst, she planned it?"

Eliza didn't know what to say. She could see that her confession had just broken Arizona's heart and she felt really bad about it... Even though she knew she hadn't done anything wrong.

"-I'm sorry Arizona. I didn't know you or anything about Callie. To me she was just a work colleague, nothing else..." Eliza could feel her eyes tearing up.

Arizona looked at Eliza and softened a bit.

"- Thank you for telling me the true. It could of been worst and I'm really angry right now but not at you", she said holding the brunettes hand.

Eliza took a deep breath and looked at Arizona with sad eyes "- I'm sorry this has ruined our day out..."

Arizona was sorry too. But she had far to many emotions rushing through her body and right now she felt like locking herself in her room and crying it out.

"- I'm really sorry too... I'm just finding really hard to process my feelings right now" a tear fell down Arizona's face and Eliza felt her heart breaking again. Somehow she had caused that.

"- Do you mind if I go back home?", Arizona asked feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Eliza picked up their picnic stuff and helped Arizona stand up.

"- Sure, I will take you home".

The drive to Arizona's house was silent and Eliza could see that Arizona was upset and conflicted. She wanted to say something to make it better but she didn't know what. She was so scared anything she said could make matters even worst so she stayed there in silence, cursing her luck.

"- Thank you for driving me back and I'm sorry I spoiled your day off" Arizona said with an empty voice.

Eliza shook her head and touched the blondes arm " I had a great morning and will hold on to that. I'm sorry you're upset. Let me know if there's anything I can do to make it better..."

Arizona caressed Eliza's face, said "- Thank you..." and left the car.

Eliza closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Why could things never be easy for her?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arizona cried for over an hour. So many emotions were running through her body and she felt overwhelmed. She needed the relief, she needed that earthquake inside her chest to subside. She thought about phoning Callie, she thought about accusing her of being a hypocrite amongst many other not nice adjectives.

Then slowly her mind started to process everything in a different way. Arizona had gone from very angry to very sad. She realised that judging Callie on this would be doing exactly the same thing that other people did to her.

Arizona had grown a lot on the past years and became a much more understanding person. She had suffered a lot with the breakage of her marriage and more than anything else, guilt had always been the feeling that she struggled with the most.

Somehow this whole situation between Callie and Eliza was bringing some sort of redemption to Arizona's heart. Deep inside the blonde knew that the break up wasn't 100% due to her cheating. Arizona knew that Callie had issues of her own and do did she. It was only easier to blame everything on Arizona's mistake and for a while she totally believed on it. But now Arizona was feeling more free, relieved and human.

For a moment she felt sorry for Callie. Like herself, she didn't think Callie was a senseless cheater. Something must of being really wrong for her to go down that path but honestly, that didn't mean anything else to Arizona.

She had moved on and was sure her feelings for Callie had been transformed into something else. Arizona was happier now, she was lighter and she was ready.

Out of a sudden the blonde felt empowered and started feeling good again. Maybe this situation had actually been a very positive thing. Her final absolution.

She was done with that past. Her thoughts now completely focused on her present, and on the amazing opportunity she had been given. Eliza came to her life for a reason. She was a catalyser. Someone that freed Arizona from her past, was now her present, and maybe, could be her future...

Arizona dried her tears, smiled at herself and got up. She looked at her watch, picked up her keys and went out.

On the other side of Seattle, Eliza was sat on a chair by the window, staring at the rain that just started to fall. She had tried to watch TV, had a warm bath, checked a few charts and even tried to start reading a new book. But she couldn't concentrate on anything for more than one minute. All she could think about was Arizona Robbins...

The doorbell rang and Eliza took a deep a breath. She told that door to door encyclopaedia salesman to get lost about 3 times last week...

Eliza opened the door and forgot to breathe for a couple of seconds. Arizona had a bottle of wine in one hand and a pizza box in the other.

"- I don't think the exhibit would still be open and the sunset from the Space Needle isn't as magical when it's raining. So I thought we could skip those two things and go straight for the pizza..." Arizona said with a soft voice.

Eliza couldn't help the huge smile that flashed across her face. She pulled the blonde in and kissed her deeply. When their lips parted Arizona held Eliza tightly. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel all those beautiful things that she was avoiding before.

"- I'm sorry for having to leave earlier. I needed to deal with the conversation we had but I am very ready now to resume our date, if you still want to..." Arizona said concerned,

Eliza caressed the blonde's cheek, "- Do you want to talk about it?" Eliza asked.

"- I'd rather not... at least not today, if this is okay with you. I had enough of it and I'm ready to leave that all behind and move forward. Please believe me when I say that I am fine and I'm not on denial of anything. I just want to be right here, with you, and carry on with our plans... because it's our day off and we want to have fun and enjoy each other", Arizona was sounding and looking different, and in a very positive way.

Eliza smiled again and took the pizza box from the blonde's hands "- Of course! This pizza smells amazing..."

Both women ate their pizza, drank their wine and talked and laughed again like nothing had ever happened. Eliza couldn't help but notice that the Arizona's eyes were shining a bit more, and her dimples were coming out more often.

"-Would you like to watch a film?" Eliza asked as they finished their dinner.

"- That would be great. What do you suggest", Arizona asked excited.

"- I have this DVD that a friend gave to me while ago but I never had a chance to watch it. It's called "If These Walls could talk 2", Eliza said showing it to the blonde.

"- I heard about it but never watched, and I love Ellen DeGeneres"

With that Eliza threw some cushions on the top of her large fluffy rug, laid down and opened her arms so Arizona could lay in front of her. The blonde quickly took her place and Eliza embraced her from behind while the DVD started to play.

That felt really good and Arizona couldn't help closing her eyes and relishing on the amazing sensation of being held so closely and affectionately. She felt safe and happy. She could stay like this forever and then she finally gave in to the fact that she was falling in love with Eliza Minnick.

Arizona turned around and faced the brunette, locking eyes. "- Thank for being so nice and patient with me. When something good happens in my life I always get scared… scared that it won't last and that I will end up hurting again…"

"- Believe me, I know the feeling…" Eliza said with loving eyes, "- I am a bit scared too… You are making me feel things that I haven't felt in so long and I have no plans to hurt you. My plan is actually the complete opposite, that's if you're willing to give me a chance…"

Arizona's heart was racing and she didn't want to hold back anymore,"- I want to be with you…"

Eliza's heart was also thundering inside her chest. She held Arizona's neck and kissed her deeply. Both women holding each other's face softly and without rush. They parted for some air and started kissing again, this time more urgently and hands started roaming down each other's bodies. Eliza pulled up Arizona' top very gently, grazing her fingers on the blonde's pale skin, making her get goose bumps. Arizona sat up and removed her jeans and her prosthetic leg while Eliza also removed all her clothes.

Both laid facing each other again, their eyes filled with desire and a hint of something else…

Arizona pulled the brunette into another passionate kiss and Eliza grabbed Arizona's ass, pushing their bodies together.

Arizona moaned inside Eliza's mouth and the brunette could feel the rush of wetness between her legs. The brunette slipped a hand between their bodies and started circling Arizona's clit. The blonde moaned again and moved her hand down to mimic Eliza's movements. Both women kept kissing and pleasing each other at the same time. The sensation was amazing but Eliza needed more. She gently pushed Arizona back a bit, sat up and placed herself between the blonde's legs in a way their cores could touch. Arizona took a deep breath and closed her eyes in ecstasy with the sensation. The blonde held the brunette by her hips and both started grinding against each other. Eliza's eyes feel shut and a deep hiss escaped her lips. Their bodies, in synchrony, found a rhythm that soon drove them very close to the edge. Panting Arizona looked at the brunette and no words were needed. Eliza intensified her movements and a few seconds later both women came hard against each other at the same time.

Eliza's body fell on the top of Arizona, both of them gasping for air. As they came back down from their highs the blonde pulled Eliza for another deep kiss. Their bodies still pressed against each other in an embrace that neither of them wanted to break.

Eliza laid her head on Arizona's chest and the blonde kissed the top of her head while her hands were caressing the brunette's back.

"- I am so glad that you came back…", Eliza said with a very soft voice.

"- There's nowhere I'd rather be", Arizona replied holding the brunette even closer.


	12. Chapter 12

***Sorry for not posting in a while. Have been really busy at work and I hope people are still reading this story!**

 **New chapter ended up being too long so I broke it into chapters 12 and 13. Let me know if you like it!**

Chapter 12

The brightness in the room made Arizona stir a bit and slowly open her eyes. She forgot to close the curtains last night and the sunshine was now hitting her face. Arizona smiled…Eliza was still spooning her and the blonde could hear the brunette breathing, still asleep, behind her.

She carefully turned around and Eliza shifted a bit on the bed. Arizona couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman sleeping beside her. The previous night had been amazing. The sex was as great as their first time but the connection they have experienced had been different. Their love making have been more tender and attentive. They spent much more time on foreplay and Arizona loved every single second of it.

She was surprised by how gentle Eliza was with her. Nothing like the cocky act that she played at the hospital.

Eliza moved a bit and Arizona closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. The brunette came closer and kissed the blondes cheek lightly. Arizona slowly opened her eyes and smiled to her girlfriend.

"-Good morning…" Arizona said leaning over and placing a peck on Eliza's lips.

"-Good morning… much better to wake up like this…" the brunette said with a sleepy voice. "What was going through your mind while you were staring at me just now?" Eliza asked with an amused smirk

"- I was not staring at you!" Arizona said covering her eyes embarrassed.

Eliza laughed and cuddled the blonde placing little kisses on her neck.

Arizona melted into the brunettes arms,

"- Okay, I was staring... Can't help it, you're too pretty not to..."

Eliza smiled "- I must admit I was also staring at you in the middle of the night when I woke up for some water. Luckily you're a heavy sleeper"

Both laughed while keeping their bodies really close.

"- So, back to my question..." Eliza said lifting an eyebrow.

"- I was thinking about how much I enjoyed last night and how good it feels to be with you"

Eliza smiled again and kissed the blonde "- Stick with me and I promise you won't regret..."

Arizona laughed a bit and looked into Eliza's eyes "- As I said last night, I don't plan on going anywhere..."

Eliza needed to know, she couldn't deal with uncertainty and decided it was the time to ask "- Does this means you want to be with me? I mean, as my girlfriend?"

Arizona grinned, sometimes Eliza made her feel like a teenager again but she thought it was very sweet that she needed the confirmation, "- Yes! I'd love to be your girlfriend, if this is what you want..."

Eliza jumped on the top the blonde and started kissing her all over "- Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Arizona couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"- Come on my girl, we need to get ready to go to work. Unfortunately our day off is over", the blonde added.

Eliza couldn't wipe off the big smile from her face.

"- Okay! I will go and make us some quick breakfast while you have a shower"

Arizona snorted lighly, "- Bossing me around already?"

Eliza laughed and left the room, "- There's no taking back Robbins..."

Arizona sat there for another minute just enjoying her new status. She was feeling so light and happy and she wished her pink love bubble could last forever.

One hour later they arrived at the hospital. Arizona had 4 surgeries planned for the day and a few consults. Eliza, on the other hand, was doing a double shift. Eight hours on her residency program and another eight hours as an ortho attending. She had asked Bailey to give her some ortho shifts, just so she could keep up with the pace of being a surgeon and not just a teacher.

The two walked together into the hospital and a few heads had turned, curiously, to look at them. Arizona and Eliza didn't plan anything, they actually didn't even think on the implications of them arriving together. Both headed to the attendings locker room and got changed. No one was around so they shared a quick kiss and went on their ways.

Eliza went straight to the main nurses station to check the OR board. She was meant to be spending the day with Dr. Murphy and needed to check which surgery she could bump into.

Dr. Kepner had a couple of cholecystectomies and Eliza decided she would be the perfect one to approach today. Not a difficult surgery with a not too challenging attending. She just wanted to keep up with her good day.

On the other side of the hospital Arizona was sat at one of the scan rooms with Amelia Shepard. Their patient, a 28 years old pregnant lady with a brain tumour, was getting prepped for surgery and the doctors were just reviewing their plan of action. Arizona would be there just to monitor the baby and to perform an emergency delivery in case something went wrong.

"- I think we have a clear and good path here. I don't anticipate any major issues, but as we all know..." Amelia said checking the screen.

"- Yeah, hopefully it will be straight forward. I'm liking straight forward lately..." Arizona joked with herself.

Amelia looked at the blonde curiously and couldn't resist, "- So I hear you've been sleeping with the enemy..."

"- What? What are you taking about?" Arizona asked startled.

"- Come on Robbins! You know it's impossible to keep anything hidden in this hospital. You and Minnick! Is that just a binge or something more serious?" Amelia asked amused.

Arizona couldn't help but blush a bit. She never thought they would be able to hide but also didn't realised it had been so obvious. "- Definitely not a binge. I have no idea where this will go but I can tell you that I'm enjoying the ride… And, honestly, Eliza is such a nice and caring person...I really hope you guys will give her a chance and be able to see that side of her."

"-Oh no, you're smitten already..." Amelia said with an ironic tone and a smirk in her face.

"- No I'm not!" Arizona jumped trying to convince herself.

Amelia laughed and stood up.

"- Of course not! Anyway, I'm glad for you. And to be honest, I have nothing against that girl. She took a job she was offered and I quite like her style! Blunt and not a people pleaser, just like me! Let's go..."

Arizona smiled and followed the neuro surgeon.

The day went without any dramas. Amelia and Arizona's patient did well and was now tumour free and still pregnant. Eliza managed to get Dr. Murphy to assist in one surgery and perform most of the other one.

It was nearly 8pm and Arizona only had a few emails to reply before heading home. She had only seen Eliza a couple of times passing on the corridors and they only managed to share a few words with each other.

There was a light knock on the blonde's office door. Eliza walked in and smiled at Arizona, "- Shall I lock the door or are you on your way out already?"

"- Please lock the door Dr. Minnick", Arizona stood up and walked towards her girlfriend.

"- Not fair that you're going home and leaving me here... also I can't believe you're off tomorrow while I'm working all day!" Eliza pouted.

"- The perks of owning the hospital and being chief of department", Arizona said embracing the brunette.

"-Huuummmm... still not fair", Eliza melted into Arizona's arms "- How was your day?"

"- It was good, few consults, a couple of successful surgeries, all good... by the way, seemingly everyone knows about us..." Arizona tried not to spook Eliza.

"- I know..." the brunette said quietly."- I overheard some residents talking about it."

"- Jesus... It's unbelievable how fast the gossips runs around this place..." Arizona sounded annoyed

"- It's not really a gossip, it's true, isn't it? I have nothing to hide..." Eliza asked concerned.

"- Me neither! Believe me, I'm actually quite relieved that it didn't turn out to be a big deal. I just find this all very intrusive. But people also like to make things up over here so don't believe everything you might hear", Arizona warned, kissing the brunette.

"- Hummm, when do I see you again?" Eliza asked in between small pecks on the blondes lips.

"- If you're not too tired we can meet at my place tomorrow night..."

"- I will be there, even if I need to have some caffeine to stay up", Eliza joked kissing Arizona again.

"- Ugh, my page..." Eliza said breaking their kiss. "- I got to go, being paged to the ER... have a good rest, and I will see you tomorrow night!" she added with a quick kiss.

"- See you... run!" Arizona said as Eliza left her office. With a sigh the blonde picked up her bag and headed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was nearly midnight and Arizona was still awake, fiddling with a book that she only managed to read a couple of pages. She couldn't stop thinking about Eliza and was actually worried of how much she was missing the brunette's company. She replayed in her mind their kisses, their sex, Eliza's curves... Sighing again Arizona decided to text her girlfriend.

 _-Hey, what are you up to? I can't sleep. Hope you're not having a super busy night x x_

A couple of minutes after Arizona's phone started buzzing signalling a FaceTime call from Eliza.

"- Hey! Why can't you sleep? Missing me?" The brunette grinned on the screen

"- I am, actually! Where are you, it's a bit dark?"

"- I'm in an on-call room. The pit is quiet and I decided to relax a bit before I get paged again, which we know it will happen invariably..."

"- It surely will, especially on a Saturday night", the blonde added. "-Are you alone in there?"

"- I am, are you alone in there too?" Eliza asked with a furrow on her brow.

"- No…" the blonde answered pretending to hide something. "I'm sharing my bed with Gabriel Garcia Marquez but he is not really entertaining me…"

Eliza laughed and lifted an eyebrow "- Oh, I didn't know you were bisexual Dr. Robbins"

"- Definitely not!", Arizona said with a smirk, "-I couldn't give him much attention because I've been thinking about my hot, sexy girlfriend… and how much I'd like to have her naked body beside me right now…"

"- Mmmm, I bet she would love to be there too…" Eliza said with a sultry voice. "- By the way, it's very warm in here…" the brunette said removing her scrub top, which left her wearing just a sleeveless white vest.

Arizona swallowed hard." Are you not wearing a bra?"

"- No, I took it off before I laid here. It was hurting me a bit…How do you know I'm not wearing a bra?" she asked with a sultry voice.

"- Because I can see your nipples poking your vest… aroused?" the blonde asked amused

"- It's hard not to be when I'm talking to the hottest girl in town"

"- Mmmm… Can I see a bit more?" Arizona bit her bottom lip.

Eliza smirked, jumped out and left her phone on the bed for a second.

"- Locked the door, just in case", the brunette said removing her top and slowly moving the camera towards her naked breasts.

Arizona caught her breath and admired Eliza on the screen. She was so turned on.

"- Your turn", the brunette said moving the camera back to her face.

Arizona smiled and provocatively removed her top and caressed her left breast, pinching the nipple.

Eliza's eyes widened and she took a deep breath, "- God, Arizona, you're so beautiful and sexy…"

The blonde let a soft moan escape and Eliza parted her lips in awe. "- Are… are you touching yourself?" the brunette asked

"- Maybe…" Arizona replied with a husky voice.

Eliza's heart stopped for a second and she felt a gush of wetness run between her legs. She didn't think twice and quickly moved a hand to inside of her panties, biting her bottom lip as her middle finger touched her clit.

Arizona smiled and let another moan out.

"- You are so hot babe… let me see what you're doing to yourself", the brunette said, finding hard to control her breathing.

Arizona closed her eyes and slowly started moving the phone down her body. There wasn't much light in the room but Eliza could clearly see the silhouette of the blonde's breasts, the pale skin down her stomach… Until the screen showed Arizona's right hand circling her clit, painfully slow. Eliza could see the glistening folds and how wet her girlfriend was.

The brunette moaned loudly and her whole body started tingling.

On her screen Arizona could see brunettes face in complete awe. By her facial expressions and movement Arizona knew she was also touching herself and that sent a massive wave of electricity down to her core.

Moving the camera back to her face Arizona demanded, "- Let me see your right hand…"

Eliza smirked sensually and moved her camera straight down to where her hand was. Her scrub bottoms and panties were down her legs and brunette was flicking her clit slowly.

Arizona moaned again and sped up her movements between legs. "- You are going to make me come Eliza…"

With this the brunette inserted her middle finger inside herself and let out a loud moan, making sure Arizona could hear.

The brunette was nearly coming herself when she heard the blonde,"- Fuck babe, oooohhhhhhhh…"

Eliza dropped her phone, closed her eyes and ferociously rubbed her clit. Her orgasms hitting her seconds later…

There was a silence for a couple of minutes, both women trying to recompose themselves from their self-indulgence.

"- Eliza…" Arizona called still trying to restore her breathing. Her screen was black and she couldn't see anything.

"-Mmmm…" Eliza hummed, slowly moving the phone back to her face. Her eyes were still heavy but she had a grin on her face. "- That was so hot Dr. Robbins… you are full of pleasant surprises"

The blonde smiled "- There's much more to come…literally…"

Both women laughed and Eliza's pager started to beep. The brunette sighed loudly, "- Just in time… being paged to the ER again".

Arizona wrinkled her nose, "- You better go then, think I might be able to sleep now as I'm feeling much more relaxed…" she teased.

Eliza smiled again while dressing herself, "- Get some rest my gorgeous. You will need it for when I get to you tomorrow…"

With that they blew kisses to each other and hang up. Arizona laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe how happy she was. She didn't think she has ever smiled so much in her whole life.


	14. Chapter 14

*** Thank you so much for all the nice reviews. Someone suggested chapters 14 to 16 in one go so here it is! Hope you enjoy it**

Chapter 14

Arizona woke up slowly, she's been slumbering for quite some time now, refusing to get up. It was Sunday and she was off all day.

She planned to go for a walk on the park, catch up with one of the few close friends she had, phone her parents and then Sophia. She looked to the empty side of the bed and sighed. Hopefully tonight that place would be filled by the woman that has been dominating Arizona's mind for some time now.

The blonde knew Eliza was probably passed out in some on-call room and that her regular shift would be starting in a couple of hours so she refrained from texting or calling her. She also didn't want to sound needy, but yes, she was needing Eliza Minnick.

Arizona checked her phone and read a text message from her friend Caren.

 _ **"Hi stranger, are we still meeting for lunch or are you dumping me again with some lame excuse? X C"**_

Arizona smiled and remember how many times she had to cancel her meetings with her friend due to work or just for being too tired to chat. Caren was Arizona's best friend in Seattle. They met several years ago at a party. Caren was friends with a woman that Arizona used to date and the two bonded really well. In the end her affair didn't go anywhere but their friendship blossomed and Caren was the person Arizona would count with when she needed a good friend.

Callie never really liked Caren and was always grumpy and annoyed whenever Arizona mentioned her or went out with her. She thought Caren was into Arizona which the blonde thought it was absurd but respected her ex-wife's opinion anyway.

 _ **"I will be there at 12:30, don't be late. I want to hear all about this girl you're seeing and I might have some great news to share too"** _ Arizona texted back.

The blonde dropped the phone or her bed and went to get ready for her day.

...

At the hospital, Eliza was snoring at one of the on-call rooms. She have had a dreadful night shift, so many traumas coming in after a tourist bus fell into a large ditch so lots of broken bones and lacerations made her busy all night. The brunette heard the door opening and some light entered the room making her grimace. A tall figure walked in and laid on the bed on the other side of the room. Eliza adjusted her eyes and winced when she realised Richard Webber was laying in the same room as her.

"- Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up"

"- No, it's fine. I probably need to get up in a minute to get ready", Eliza's voice was still full of sleep.

"- I heard you did an amazing job last night Dr. Minnick. Very impressed with your stamina and dedication", Richard said sincerely.

"- Thank you Dr. Webber. I love my job and it brings me satisfaction when I know I'm doing it well" Eliza sat up and started putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"- Are you working all day again? Shouldn't you be off in between long shifts like this?"

"- Probably but it was my choice to take last night's shift, it helps me to keep my game up as a surgeon", Eliza was surprised by Richards kind words and interest on her.

Webber sighed. It was really getting harder to dislike Eliza. The more he got to know the surgeon the more he warmed towards her. "- Just a bit of advice, don't let work get on the way of your personal life. It is as important as your job, if not more".

Eliza nodded and smiled toward Richard, she could see why Arizona liked and respected him so much. "- Advise taken, thank you! Have a nice day Dr. Webber", the brunette left heading to the locker room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Arizona checked her watch, legs impatiently tapping the floor. She hated to wait, such a waste of her precious time, even though Caren was only running 5 minutes behind. The phone beeped signalling a text message from Eliza.

 _ **"Good morning/afternoon! Just had a kind of surreal (at least for me) chat with Richard Webber. He was actually really nice to me and told me to give you all my attention. No wonder you love him so much :) x"**_

Arizona smiled at her phone.

 _ **"How did that happen? I want to hear everything? Have you managed to get some sleep? Miss you x"**_

The blonde took a sip of her coffee and her phone buzzed again.

 _ **"I will tell you all later. I did get a couple hours sleep but up and running now. Are we still okay for tonight? Miss you more"**_

Quickly typing Arizona replied.

 _ **"Definitely! Come to mine as soon as you finish, I will be waiting with a little surprise ;)"**_

Arizona couldn't help but swoon over her phone.

"- This is so pathetic..." a beautiful red haired woman said standing beside the blonde.

"- Hey! There's nothing pathetic about it!" the blonde stood up and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"- Sorry I was a bit late, Nadine has my car today so I had to get a taxi, which is a difficult task at this time of the day", the ginger woman smiled.

"- Oh, so we are already sharing cars? That seems pretty serious..."

"- In fact she moved in to my place last week, so yeah, I think I found the one..."

Arizona was shocked. "- Oh my God, Caren, living together already? How long have you been with her, 6 months?"

"- 2 years Arizona... You see! It takes us so long to catch up properly that you get lost in time. I hope that this new girl of yours is not as demanding and jealous as Calliope"

Arizona sighed. "- I'm sorry... I'm a terrible friend... But I'm very pleased for you!"

"- Yeah, I'm very happy, and settled..." Caren laughed. "- But now, tell me all about this woman that has you swooning over your phone!"

"- Her name is Eliza, she is a sports medicine specialist and a teaching consultant. She's been working at the hospital for a couple of months now and she is drop dead gorgeous. You have to see her amazing black hair... Not to mention that she is the hottest woman that I have ever met..." Arizona stated, proudly.

"-Wow, that's a pretty impressive description. I like her already! Don't worry, you will have to tell me all about the dirty stuff in a minute but I'm just curious to know more about her. So what's a sports medicine specialist?" Caren asked smiling at blonde.

"- Basically she is an ortho surgeon that has specialised in sports injuries. And she also developed this residence programme..."

"- Uhhhh uhhh, Arizona! Stop right there..." Caren interrupted the blonde waving her hands. "- She is an ortho surgeon? She is also a brunette... And does she have a magic smile and is cooking you some amazing exotic food?" Caren asked sarcastically.

Arizona was shocked by her friend's question. She couldn't help but blush and fidget with a napkin, looking for an answer.

"- Come on Arizona, please tell me you didn't just find a Callie cover?" Caren asked annoyed.

"Eliza is nothing like Callie. Yes, she is also an ortho surgeon and a brunette with a magic smile and all... but believe me, they are completely different. And I have no intention on having a Callie wannabe in my life if this is what you're suggesting." Arizona haven't really thought about the common features her ex-wife and current girlfriend shared but she did understand where Caren was coming from.

"- As a matter of fact, they couldn't be more different. Eliza is super confident and well resolved. She knows what she wants and don't mess around with things. She is also very straight forward and have been nothing but honest and sincere with me" Arizona blurted out.

Caren sighed and lifted an eyebrow "- I suppose I will have to meet her to double check this... Now to the dirt! You look pretty happy and I can tell things are going well on that department. Spill the beans Robbins!"

Arizona laughed and both ladies ordered their lunch and chatted for over 2 hours before Caren got a phone call saying she was needed at work so she had to leave.

Arizona decided to go back home. She was feeling good and was happy about finally having something nice and new to talk to her friend that wasn't her problems with Callie or her sadness and insecurities related to her lost leg.

The house was empty. De Luca would be at work all day and night so Arizona laid in her sofa and took a deep breath. For everything to be perfect she just wanted a cuddle from her daughter. With that in mind Arizona decided to call Sophia so they could plan the little girls' next visit. She would be flying to Seattle in 3 weeks to spend a fortnight with Arizona and the blonde was thinking about taking her daughter to a ski trip to Alberta, in Canada. It was only a 2 hours flight and Arizona knew it was one of Sophia's dream to go skiing. She has avoided taking her so far because she thought she wouldn't be able to do it because of her leg. But right now Arizona was feeling invincible. She could do anything and she wouldn't deny her daughter this experience any longer.

Grabbing her phone, excited, Arizona dialled Sophia's number.

The line rang several times and went to voice mail. Arizona checked her watched. It was 3pm in Seattle and New York was 3 hours ahead so it was nearly Sophia's bed time so she should be at home. The blonde decided to try again. When she was nearly hanging up the call was answered. Arizona had a smile on her face that was quickly wiped away when the screen showed Callie instead of Sophia.

"- Hi Arizona, sorry Sophia is not here. She is at the park with Penny but will be back soon. I will ask her to call you back!" Callie said sounding a bit uncomfortable.

Arizona wasn't expecting to speak to Callie so she also shifted on her seat. They hadn't spoken since the awkward "Dr. Minnick" conversation and Arizona wasn't sure what to say.

"- Oh, hey Callie. I thought she would be home by now that's why I called. But it's okay, can you get her to call me back please? I just want to check if she wants to go skiing when she comes over" Arizona's voice lacked the enthusiasm that she had before.

"- Really? She will be thrilled. She always wanted to go skiing." Callie had a surprised smile on her face.

"- Yeah, I know! I can't wait. So is everything okay for her flight? Can you send me all the details via e-mail please?" Arizona wasn't sure how to feel about talking to Callie. She avoided thinking much more about the situation between her ex-wife and Eliza and she also didn't know if she should say something or not.

"- Sure, will do... So, will it be just you and Sophia going skiing?" Callie asked with an apprehensive voice.

Arizona hadn't really thought much about the trip. The idea just occurred to her and she decided to do it. She already had the two weeks booked off at the hospital so she could spend a lot of time with her daughter but Callies question just hit her unprepared.

Arizona wanted to invite Eliza to go with them but she hadn't even met Sophia yet and the blonde would have to think about that situation.

"- Hum, I don't know yet... I just decided to surprise Sophia but didn't think about the ins and outs. Why?" Arizona tried.

Callie shifted again and cleared her throat. "- Just curious, you know... last time you mentioned you were seeing someone so I'm just checking if Sophia might be meeting her... I mean, that's if it's something that is still happening… or that you think it might be serious enough to introduce our daughter..."

Arizona sighed and interrupted Callies rambling "- Callie, as I said I didn't give much thought to this yet but it might be a good opportunity for Sophia to meet Eliza. I haven't even spoken to her yet about this trip and I promise I will have our daughters' best interest at heart and inform you before I do anything. Is that okay?"

Callie took a deep breath and looked to the sides as if checking if someone was around. "- So you and Dr. Minnick are together then?"

"- We are and I am very happy if you want to know. I think Eliza is someone really special and I finally decided to give myself a chance to be happy again. Of course she knows about Sophia and I'm pretty sure she will want to meet her if I decide it's the right time". Arizona was never consulted when Callie introduced Sophia to Penny so she didn't see why she had to check with her ex-wife if she decided to introduce her girlfriend to her daughter. It's not like Arizona was an inconsequent parent and the blonde had always put Sophia's best interest before her own. So much so that she allowed her daughter to move miles away from her because she knew it would be better for Sophia.

"- Right... okay. Oh well, I trust your judgement… if you're willing to introduce our daughter to her it must be pretty serious then?" Callie trailed

"- Calliope, maybe we should just go straight to the point and stop moping around, shall we?" Arizona's voice was solid and Callie's eyes widened.

"- Eliza told me what happened between you two. She only told me because I asked her to. I knew by your reaction that there was something you were hiding... I'm not going to lie Callie, I was pretty shocked and extremely upset by what I heard. It took me some time to process but in the end I decided this wasn't my business anymore so I'm not going to get into any awkward situation with you. As far as you spare our daughter from any issues you might be having or whatever is that got into you then this has nothing to do with me. Unless, of course, you try to bed my girlfriend again..." Arizona instantly regretted her last sentence but at the same time she couldn't just give her ex-wife an easy way out.

Callie swallowed hard and blushed.

"- Arizona... it was a mistake. I was having some issues with Penny, we were hardly seeing each other because she was working so much and I didn't really think... For some reason my hormones were all over the place and I got carried away... Nothing happened and nothing never will so please let's forget about it"

Arizona was now feeling angry again, she didn't quite understand why and she tried to avoid this conversation but they were here now. "- Oh well, something did happen. You kissed her and if things didn't go any further it wasn't thanks to you"

Arizona suddenly realised that she was actually jealous of Eliza. The thought of Callie kissing her girlfriend enraged her.

"- Arizona, I understand why you're upset and I'm really sorry. I truly am. Especially after everything we went through it must be very confusing to comprehend all this. Believe me, what happen to us also left deep marks on me and I'm still trying to find my way. I might have rushed things with Penny and used her as a patch before I actually fixed myself. I've been going to counselling every week to try to understand my feelings and my mistakes. I'm not perfect but I'm also not a monster. We all made mistakes, and all I want is not to repeat them and find a way to be happy and make someone happy again". Callie had now tears rolling down her face and Arizona couldn't help but feel sorry for her ex-wife.

"- Since our last talk I actually needed some extra counselling sessions because I was so terrified that you would find out and hate me. But I also felt so broken because this situation brought back some real issues that I have been avoiding for so long..." Callie was now sobbing hard.

"- What do you mean?" Arizona asked with a more soft voice

Callie tried to control her breathing and wiped some tears away.

"- This is so messed up but I need to get it out of my chest... When I met Eliza Minnick I felt attracted to her straight away. As I said Penny and I were having problems and for some reason I felt completely drawn to Dr. Minnick. She had always being very professional with me but I started to fantasise about her. It was like I needed a distraction from everything that was happening in my life and inside my head… so admiring her and her confidence became something that kept me going. She was extremely beautiful and self-assured and when I was with her I felt like that too. I really enjoyed being around her, it was so refreshing to witness her enthusiasm and skills... her presence just made me feel good. Then one day I heard a nurse saying that Eliza was a lesbian and that went straight into my head. I started desiring her so when our work was finished I didn't think twice and invited her out. I was so nervous but decided to bite the bullet anyway… When she rejected me I felt devastated. It was like the whole feeling good thing got wiped away and was replaced by shame and lowliness..." The tears started running down Callies cheeks again and Arizona could feel her chest tightening for her ex-wife. She knew Callie had complexes about being abandoned and turned down.

"- It took me some good time to rebuff those feelings but counselling had helped me, a lot... Then, when things started to settle again I find out that my ex-wife, the woman that I loved more than anyone else, was now dating that same woman that snubbed me... I know this is kind of crazy Arizona, but can you just imagine how I felt?"

Arizona was astonished by Callie's revelation. She did not see that coming and was totally out of words. Callie wiped some more tears away and looked down as if she was completely defeated.

"- I don't know what to say..." Arizona whispered.

Callie snorted and shook her head. "- You don't have to say anything... I'm sorry to spring this on you. This is my issue, my torment, not yours... you deserve to be happy and I want you to be happy. It just feels like life can never get easy on me, like I'm some cosmic joke..."

Arizona could feel her heart breaking for Callie. She didn't have a clue that her ex-wife was suffering with such complex troubles but she also felt that it wasn't her place to get involved into this anymore. They've done that and nothing good came out of it.

"- I'm really sorry things are not going so well for you Callie but I'm glad that you are getting some proper help and I hope you will be able to overcome all this very soon. You are a great woman, an amazing doctor and such a strong and caring person... and I don't understand why you feel any less than that. But I also don't believe I'm the best person to help you with this. You are very important in my life and will always be. I truly hope you will find your peace and be happy again" Arizona was being sincere. She could see Callie's pain but there was nothing she could do about that.

"- I know... me too... thank you so much for listening to me Arizona. I'm feeling lighter already..." A slamming door noise came from the background and Callie quickly wiped her face and tried to recompose herself. "- Sophia is home..." Callie glared at the Arizona. "-Hey baby, your mum is on the phone, she wants to speak to you". Sophia ran to her room and took the phone from her mom's hand jumping happily to see Arizona.

"- Mummy! Did you receive my letter yet"?

Sophia had such a power over Arizona that just seeing her daughter smiling wiped away all the heaviness of her conversation with Callie. The blonde felt happiness invading her again at the sight of her bouncy little girl on the screen.

"- Not yet my gorgeous girl, are you sure you sent the right address?" Arizona made a funny face and Sophia laughed hard.

"- I did! It should be with you soon. Well, at least I hope it comes before I get there otherwise I will complain to our national postal service". Arizona chuckled at Sophia's words and couldn't help but laugh.

"- Talking about you coming... I've been thinking and I heard the snow is pretty fresh in Canada at this time of the year... so what do you think of us going skiing for a few days when you are over here?"

Sophia started clapping and squeaking on the phone.

"- Yes, yes, yes, I would love that! It will be awesome mummy!"

Arizona's smile couldn't grow bigger and she also found herself bouncing on the sofa in excitement. The two chatted for a few more minutes and Arizona promised she would keep Sophia updated on her plans.

After she hung up Arizona took a deep breath and checked the time. It was nearly 5 and Eliza was meant to be at hers in 1 hour. She decided to order some sushi and have a bath while she waited for her girlfriend. Her body was a bit heavy after the waves of emotions that she had experienced today. Her last days away from the hospital had been nothing but light, by any means, and Arizona was feeling drained.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Eliza was stood outside Arizona's door. She was absolutely shattered from working so many hours without a proper rest but she couldn't bear the thought of going to sleep without seeing her girlfriend. It had only been a day but she missed Arizona dearly.

Eliza knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later Arizona opened and pulled Eliza in for hug. The scent of Arizona's freshly washed hair invaded the brunettes senses and she felt instantly relaxed.

The blonde kissed her lips without breaking their embrace and Eliza melted in her arms.

"- Best part of my day" the brunette whispered.

Arizona smiled and guided Eliza to the couch.

"- God you look so tired... come here", the blonde took Eliza's shoes and placed her feet on her lap, massaging them. Eliza closed her eyes and laid her head back on a cushion "- Oh my God, Arizona this feel so good", the brunette said with a light moan.

Arizona couldn't help but feel aroused at the sight of Eliza "- I remember hearing this before, but I wasn't just touching your feet..." she teased.

Eliza smiled at her and added seductively "- Looks like you have this power to get me all mushy by just touching me anywhere"

Arizona smiled and pressed the brunette feet a bit harder. Eliza looked exhausted, and to be fair, she was too.

"- I ordered some sushi for us. What do you say to some quick dinner, a relaxing bath and then I could give you a full body massage in bed?"

Eliza's smile couldn't grow bigger and she felt a wave of adoration for Arizona. "- This sounds absolutely perfect. You're are the best girlfriend ever!"

Arizona giggled and got up to plate up their dinner. The two ladies had their meal and chatted about their day, with Eliza telling Arizona about her encounter with Richard and Arizona talking about her meeting with Caren. The blonde considered telling Eliza about her conversation with Callie but decided to leave it to another moment. The brunette looked like she needed to relax and Arizona didn't want to kill their good mood.

The blonde went to her bathroom and ran a hot bath for Eliza while the brunette was admiring Sophia pictures on the walls.

"- She is so pretty. And I love her dark hair!" Eliza smiled holding a photo frame with a picture of Arizona and Sophia.

Arizona was stood by the bathroom door watching her girlfriend. It felt so right to have Eliza there and she couldn't find any reason why she shouldn't introduce Sophia to her. Surely it was early stages of their relationship but Sophia would be staying with Arizona for 2 weeks and the blonde didn't think it was right to push Eliza away for all that time. Plus Sophia has always been so easy going and loved to chat and meet new people. She could introduce Eliza as a special friend and go from there.

"- Bath is ready..." Arizona held Eliza from behind. The brunette turned around and kissed the blondes lips. "- Are you going to join me?" she asked with a sultry voice.

Arizona shivered "- I already had a bath, just before you got here".

Eliza lifted and eyebrow and started to get undressed "-So?"

Arizona couldn't resist to the opportunity of a naked Eliza against her so she quickly removed her clothes and followed the brunette. Eliza got into the bath and opened her arms. Arizona got in and laid into Eliza's embrace, very aware of the brunette's breasts pressing against her back.

Eliza hummed at the contact and kissed Arizona's neck "- This is so nice... I've been craving you all day, especially after that amazing phone call from last night. You can call me whenever you want for that..." Eliza said gently biting the blonde's ear. Arizona could feel her core starting to pulse, she closed her eyes and moaned at the sensation of Eliza's body against hers.

"- I didn't intend to have phone sex when I first called... but you're so hot and addictive..." the blonde moaned again as Eliza's fingers lightly squeezed one of her nipples while the brunette placed open mouthed kissed on her neck.

"- Eliza..." Arizona whispered. She didn't expect them have sex tonight because she knew how tired Eliza probably was but here they were, in a warm bath with the brunette attacking her neck from behind, one hand caressing her breast and the other one just went down and was now circling Arizona's clit.

"- I have waited all day to touch you again", Eliza said by the blonde's ear, while Arizona's body was slowly rocking with pleasure in front of her. It felt amazing to hold her girlfriend like this and Eliza had one sole purpose, to make Arizona come for her.

Arizona's mind was starting to get a bit clouded. Eliza was touching her on all the right places and the warm water was increasing her sensitivity. Eliza applied a bit more pressure on Arizona's swollen bundle and sucked the blonde's earlobe. Arizona whimpered and she could start to feel that tingle at the bottom of her stomach.

"- Does this feel good baby?" Eliza whispered still attacking Arizona's ear and breasts.

"- Yes... aaaaahhh... please don't stop babe, I'm so close..." Arizona was moaning and bucking her hips. Eliza continued with her movements, not changing the rhythm, and a minute later Arizona screamed her name in pleasure as an intense orgasm made the blonde's whole body tremble.

Eliza kept holding the blonde, smiling against her neck, as she felt Arizona's body starting to relax again. The brunette couldn't get enough of seeing her girlfriend like this. Arizona sighed and turned around to kiss Eliza's lips.

"- Did I hear you say a full body massage earlier on?" the brunette whispered into their kiss. Arizona smiled and looked deep into Eliza's eyes "- Yes you did, are you ready for it?" the blonde asked slowly getting out of the bath and handing a towel to the brunette.

Eliza laid down on her tummy, arms crossed supporting her head and legs slightly parted. Arizona stared at her naked girlfriend feeling another surge of arousal. She couldn't believe how much Eliza played with her senses.

Arizona opened the massage oil that she had bought earlier on and straddle the brunette, whimpering quietly at the sensation of her core touching Eliza's ass. She applied a bit of oil on her hands and started massaging Eliza's back, starting from her shoulders and working her way down. The brunette moaned loudly "- Oh my God, this is so good". Her muscles were a bit tense and Eliza was relishing the sensation of Arizona's warm and strong hands pressing her sore body.

"- Just relax please..." Arizona was also enjoying touching her girlfriend like this. Eliza had a perfect body and the blonde couldn't help but admire every single curve of her.

Eliza was humming while Arizona kept working on her back, alternating between squeezing her muscles and lightly caressing her skin. The blonde got lost massaging Eliza's lower back and decided to move down a bit so she could touch the brunette's gorgeous ass. "- Is it okay If I touch you here…" Arizona whispered with a husky voice. Eliza didn't answer so the blonde tried again "- Eliza…" she moved a bit to look to her girlfriends face.

Arizona's heart filled with affection as she realized Eliza had fallen asleep. She was snoring lightly and the blonde smiled at how beautiful the brunette looked even when she sleeping.

Arizona laid beside her girlfriend, pulled a thin sheet over their bodies and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. They haven't been together for long but Arizona had no doubt that she was, indeed, falling in love for Eliza Minnick.

 *** Let me know what you think! Shall Arizona invite Eliza to the ski trip?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Eliza opened her eyes and blinked a few times adjusting her sight. The room was still a bit dark so she slowly turned around to face Arizona who was still sound asleep. It was only 5:30 in the morning and the sun was starting to rise. Eliza gently traced her fingers on Arizona's cheek and glanced at the blonde's naked breasts. She had to control the urge to touch them but there was no harm in admiring it a bit. Arizona shifted closer and turned to the side so her back was now against Eliza. The brunette held the blonde and buried her nose on the back of Arizona's neck. The blonde softly held the Eliza's hand and took it to her lips, placing a chaste kiss on her palm.

"- Good morning…" Arizona said holding her girlfriend's hand against her chest. The brunette kissed her neck softly and smiled when the blonde got goose bumps. "- Good morning. Did I wake you? It's not even 6 yet so go back to sleep"

"Mmmm, we went to bed very early so I don't think I can sleep any more…" Arizona whispered turning around to face her girlfriend. "- Sorry that I fell asleep…" the brunette whispered. Arizona quickly rolled to the top of Eliza and kissed her lips, "- Don't be silly… You were very tired and so was I…And I had a great night of sleep with you by my side" the blonde said layering her head to Eliza's chest. The brunette traced lazy circles with her fingers on the blonde's bare back and both laid there for a little while, just enjoying their embrace.

"- What do you say to a nice breakfast without the usual morning rush? There's a nice café down the road that sells the most amazing Brazilian coffee and some lovely pastries…" Arizona smiled at her girlfriend. Eliza's stomach rumbled and both couldn't help the laughter. "- I think you got your answer right there" the brunette replied kissing Arizona softly.

The pair got ready and were out of the door before 7am, which meant that they had 2 hours before their shifts started. They walk hand in hand to the café and Eliza couldn't help but take a deep breath and close her eyes in appreciation of the moment. The streets were still quiet, the sun wasn't too bright yet and the soft wind was still pretty cool. The only thing completely alive was inside her chest. She was feeling so happy that it was hard not to shout it out loud, for everyone to hear. Arizona squeezed her hand a bit and smiled at her. The brunette knew her girlfriend was feeling the same.

The strong aroma of coffee hit them as soon as they entered the small place. Arizona pointed to a table and a waiter came with the menus. "- I would love a double espresso, French toast and a pastel de nata please!" Arizona beamed at the waiter. "- That's a very international breakfast Dr. Robbins…", Eliza chuckle. "- I will have a glass of orange juice and a mushrooms omelette with brown toast please"

"- How can you survive without caffeine?" Arizona asked with an amused voice.

"- I have other addictions, believe me…"the brunette replied winking at her girlfriend. "- So, when are you off again? I will be organizing my rota today so it would be a good opportunity to try and match some of our schedules"

"- That would be amazing! I'm off Saturday and Sunday… I need to go to a travel agency on Saturday morning but it shouldn't take too long…" Arizona said while the waiter brought their drinks.

"- Are you going somewhere?"

"- I've been thinking about taking Sofia to a ski trip to Canada. As you know she will be coming in a few weeks and I'd love to do something nice with her. She always wanted to go skiing…" Arizona added testing the waters.

Eliza smiled widely, "- That sounds great! And it is also the right time of the year… Much easier for beginners to learn it properly when the snow is fresh and fluffy"

"- How do you know that?" Arizona asked amused, sipping at her coffee.

"- I spent all my school holidays at the Polish slopes when I was a kid. My grandfather has a cabin at Zakopane and skiing was all I used to do when we were there so I know my way around it" the brunette said with a smirk.

Arizona couldn't help the big smile that grew on her face. "- You are full of surprises Eliza Minnick!"

"- For how long are you going?" the brunette grazed Arizona's hand with her thumb.

"- Sofia is coming for 2 weeks so I thought about staying here for one week and going away for the other… I only decided yesterday so don't have anything booked yet"

"- Have you told her? It must be pretty exciting" Eliza asked interested.

"- Yes, I spoke to her yesterday and she cannot wait. She's been asking to go for ages…"

"- It will be great!" Eliza smiled and took a sip of her juice.

Arizona played with the rim of her cup and looked up at Eliza, deep into her eyes. "- Do you think you would want to meet Sofia when she's here?"

The brunet froze for a second. "- Are you sure? I mean… I would love to meet Sofia if you think it's okay… but you don't have to…"

"- I would like that… if it's fine with you… I know it's still early stages of our relationship but it's not every day that I have my daughter here. And she is a huge part of me so if we are together then I think you should get to know her"

Eliza was worried. Of course she knew that one day she would have to meet Sofia but she didn't expect that to be so soon. She hasn't even stablished her place in Arizona's heart yet so getting to know the most important person in the blonde's life was a huge responsibility. What if Sofia hated her?

Eliza looked down and bit her bottom lip. "- I would love to meet her… but I'm not going to lie that this isn't a bit scary…"

Arizona placed her hand on the top of her girlfriends and held her for a second. "- This is new to me and I am a bit worried too… But believe me, Sofia is not scary at all. She is a very sweet little girl and all you need to do is talk to her. We don't need to say that we are together straight away… I don't know..."

Eliza held Arizona's hand and looked her in the eyes "- It will be a pleasure to meet your daughter. I just need you to keep me on track in case I do or say something that I shouldn't…"

The blondes' heart swelled at Eliza's insecurity. It amazed her how her girlfriend could be so hardcore and confident most of the time but also be completely terrified of meeting a 6 years old girl.

"- Is Callie okay with this?" Eliza looked down to their intertwined hands.

Arizona took a deep breath and caressed the top of Eliza's hand with her thumb. She knew they needed to talk about Callie again. She had a history of being bad at communicating on her relationships and this was a mistake that has caused her much heartache in the past. Arizona wanted to be 100% honest and open with Eliza.

"- We talked yesterday. For the first time since you told me the situation between you two. I told her we are together and that I am happy… and that I knew what had happened…"

Eliza's eyes shoot up into Arizona's ones, her whole body tensing again.

"- Eventually this would have to come up… and when she started asking questions about you I ended up snapping at her. I didn't mean to, believe me… As shocked as I was with all that had happened, in the end, it was just an unlucky coincidence. Callie's personal life and personal problems are no longer my business. Obviously I worry about her and don't wish her any harm. But these kind of things are beyond me now. What matters to me is our daughter and there's absolutely no reason why Sofia shouldn't be part of my present life. A life that, now, includes you…" Arizona said resolutely.

Eliza felt overwhelmed by Arizona's words. "- I just don't want her to feel that I'm stepping on her toes…"

"- Callie chose when to introduce Penny to Sofia, and I get to choose when I introduce my girlfriend to her. But if it makes you feel better, then know that we already spoke about it… and Callie is obviously ashamed of the whole situation but she will come round it. She trusts my judgment and she will be fine with you meeting Sofia."

Eliza nodded and squeezed Arizona's hand again. "- I am so glad to hear that this situation seems to be settled now… And I cannot wait to meet Sofia!" she smiled meeting Arizona's grin. "- I don't have much experience being around children so you will have to give me some ideas of things that she likes so I can get prepared…" the brunette added, worried.

Arizona laughed and pulled a few strands of hair away from the brunettes face. She knew Eliza needed some reassurance so she picked up a bit of paper and started scribbling.

"- Everything related to Frozen

-The Solar system

-Magic Fairies

-Transformers Rescue Bots..." Eliza read chuckling.

Arizona laughed, "- She is a pretty eclectic little girl... you can talk to her about pretty much anything and see what picks her interest"

Eliza smiled at the blonde while their food arrived. She was feeling a bit more relaxed but also knew that some Disney DVDs and a science book were in order for the next few weeks.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Thumbs up to the Brazilian guest that left a review! Guess what?! I'm from Brazil too, but live far far away from home… Maybe I can arrange that holiday for the girls later on in the story, thanks for suggesting!_**

 ** _Right, so this chapter was a bit more challenging to write but I decided to do it anyway. I normally get a bit bored with "sex scenes" in some fanfictions so I decided to spice things up a bit in here. Hope people don't get offended and I have other ideas if this one goes down well…_**

 ** _Thanks for reading and let me know what you think :)_**

Chapter 18

The hospital was very busy. Arizona was filling in for Alex after the younger doctor took a couple of days off to sort out his life. The blonde was constantly running, either in surgery or juggling between the neonatal wing and her patients at fetal surgery.

Eliza was also working non-stop. She had managed to gain the respect of most of the attending's and this was making her life much easier but also busier. She even got to become friends with Dr. Kepner and Dr. Shepherd. Deep inside she knew Arizona had worked some of her magic in that matter, but she wasn't going to complain.

Eliza and Arizona didn't have a chance to spend much time together all week. They only managed to have lunch a couple of times, shared some kisses at on-call rooms and slept one night together at Eliza's house.

It was Friday afternoon and both doctors couldn't wait for the weekend. Especially because they would be spending it all together and Arizona couldn't get her mind out of the gutter. Every time she saw Eliza passing by on the corridors she mentally undressed the brunette. She was dying with need and knew Eliza was feeling the same by the way her girlfriend looked at her.

Arizona was updating a chart by the nurse's station when her eyes caught Eliza coming out of a patient's room together with Dr. Grey. Both women were laughing at something and the blonde couldn't help a little smile from appearing on her face. Eliza saw Arizona, gave her a discreet wink and walked towards her.

"- Dr. Robbins…" the brunette greeted with a professional voice.

"- Dr. Minnick, Dr. Grey…" Arizona replied.

"- I hope you two are not that formal behind closed doors..." Meredith said ironically gaining a laugh from Arizona.

Eliza was really enjoying her new status at the hospital. Everyone knew her and Arizona were a couple now and seemed absolutely fine with it. One thing she couldn't get used to was the fact that people always needed to make a comment about their personal life. She has never worked in a hospital where everyone was so involved with everyone else's business like this and she was still finding it a bit weird.

"- By the way, what are you two doing tonight? I think I might be heading to Joe's after work…I could really do with a couple of shots", Meredith asked.

Eliza and Arizona stared at each other, not sure what to say.

Dr. Grey looked between both of them and sighed. "- Do you know what? Forget about it, I don't even want to hear whatever excuse you might come up with. Doesn't look like hanging around in a bar is on the agenda for tonight… Minnick, see you at OR 3 in 20 minutes. Have great night Robbins!" Meredith waived, walking away.

Eliza smirked "- I'm glad we didn't need to lie… my plans for tonight most definitely don't involve Meredith Grey"

Arizona looked around to check if anyone could hear them "- May I asked what you have planned?"

"- Me, you, my bed, no clothes... and whatever you want to do in that scenario, Dr. Robbins…" Eliza answered with a seductive voice.

Arizona felt a rush of arousal run down her body. The blonde had a very dirty mind and Eliza knew, and loved that. "- Whatever I want?" she asked with a husky voice, lifting one eyebrow.

Eliza stepped closer and whispered on the blonde's ear

"- Anything… and everything…"

Arizona chuckled and her eyes fell shut for a second. Eliza brushed her arm on her girlfriend's side and walked down the corridor leaving the blonde doctor standing by the nurse's station trying to recompose herself.

….

It was 7pm and Arizona was waiting for Eliza at the main entrance. She could hardly concentrate all afternoon after the brunette teased her with their plans for the night. All the blonde could think about was sex and all the things she wanted to experiment with her girlfriend. To be fair, so far they have shared many different positions and experiences and if there was one thing Arizona couldn't complain about, it was her sexual life with Eliza. She loved that the brunette was so open minded and not timid at all in bed. And she knew that Eliza also liked that Arizona felt free with her, not having any worries that she might get offended or make her feel uncomfortable.

"- Why do I sense that this pretty head of yours is thinking about dirty things?" Eliza asked coming from behind the blonde. Arizona was so deep in thought that she didn't see her girlfriend walking towards her.

Arizona turned around and pulled both of Eliza's lapels, leaning in for a kiss. "- Because you know me well, and because you're also thinking the same"

Eliza smiled and held the blonde's hand, "- Let's go!"

They decided to go to Eliza's house because DeLuca was also off that night and they didn't want to worry about him hearing or witnessing anything.

"- One thing I still can't understand is why you live with a resident?" Eliza asked while driving. "- Surely it's not for financial reasons because you're a very successful doctor and part own a hospital..."

Arizona smiled at the question. She knew Eliza has been dying to ask this but didn't want to intrude.

"- No, it's not because of the money. To be honest, when I moved to that house I felt very lonely. I hated coming home and not having anyone to talk or even to watch TV with. Plus the house was very big just for me and I thought it would be a good idea to have a roommate. I don't regret it because Andrew is such a nice guy. We care about each other and he is a very easy going man. Plus Sofia loves him!"

"- He does seem to be a decent guy. He also seems discreet which is a bonus. But I still find it a bit weird. In fact, I cannot believe how many attendings have actually had affairs with residents in that hospital. I find it really disturbing! Attendings are teachers, mentors, and should never get involved like this with their pupils..." Eliza trailed while Arizona swallowed hard trying not to look at the brunette.

"- I understand what you say but at Grey Sloan things happen a bit differently..."

"- Not that Arizona, that is just plain wrong..." Eliza argued passionately.

"- We are here!" Arizona squeaked trying to move away from the subject.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh at Arizona, bouncing towards the door. "- I am a bit hungry, shall we order some pizza? I can't be bothered to prepare anything now"

"- Sounds good to me, what's your favourite. I love Hawaiian..." Arizona winked.

"- That sounds perfect, I will order while we quickly change into something more comfortable. Do you mind grabbing some shorts and a vest? Top drawer in my bedroom" Eliza asked dialling the pizza place number.

Arizona had been to Eliza's house quite a few times now and she liked that she felt comfortable in there. The blonde walked to the bedroom and started undressing, ready to put on some comfy clothes. She found two pairs of shorts, got herself into one and started looking for some vests. On the side of the drawer Arizona touched something that felt weird and out of place. She quickly moved some clothes away and couldn't help the massive grin that appeared on her face.

Eliza was hanging up the phone when she noticed Arizona walking towards her, wearing only a small pair of shorts and a lacy bra. She had a very seductive look and had a small smirk on her face. Her hands were behind her back and Eliza lifted an eyebrow intrigued."- Did you not find any tops?"

"- I did..." Arizona replied with a husky voice, stopping right in front of her girlfriend. "- And I also found this..." the blonde whispered showing a pink dildo and a strap on.

The brunette gulped and looked at Arizona anxiously. She instantly relaxed when she saw nothing but lust inside the blonde's eyes. A small smile creeped on the side of her mouth. "- I see you found my little friend... I bought this when I moved to Seattle. Thought it would be good to have some company for whenever I felt too lonely... "Eliza added with a sexy voice.

"- Mmmmm, have you tried it yet?" Arizona was feeling her whole body tingling and she was extremely horny.

Eliza enticed the blonde by caressing the pink object on her hand, making sure her fingers also grazed Arizona's palm. "- I have played by myself with this one once, but never had a chance to try the other bit"

Arizona's arousal peaked and she crashed her lips onto Eliza's, pushing her girlfriend towards the sofa. The brunette fell on the couch and Arizona quickly pulled the jeans and panties down her legs while Eliza removed the top and bra. The blonde stared at her naked girlfriend and handed her the dildo.

"- Show me how you did it…" she whispered with an alluring voice.

Eliza felt wetness gushing between her legs and she had to close her eyes for a second as a wave of arousal hit her body. The brunette picked the pink object and looked straight into Arizona's dark shaded eyes. The blonde was sat at the end of the sofa, staring at the brunette.

Eliza propped herself up, sitting with her back against the arm of the couch. She parted her legs slowly revealing her extremely hot and glistening folds. Arizona forgot to breath, lowering her eyes to her girlfriend's core. Eliza ran the toy up and down her overly wet slit and moaned loudly. The blonde's body was burning with desire and her eyes were glued down her girlfriend's body. Eliza gently rubbed the dildo against her clit and with a swift move she entered herself, throwing her head backwards and letting out a loud guttural moan.

Arizona's mouth fell open and a jolt of electricity hit her straight down her core. She felt dizzy and her body trembled. Eliza started to move the object in and out very slowly while she lifted her head and locked eyes with Arizona.

Without breaking their eye contact Arizona stood up, removed her shorts and panties and pulled the harness up her legs, adjusting it tightly.

Eliza let out another moan, shivering at the sight. Arizona sat in between the brunette's legs and gently took the pink dildo out of her girlfriend. She attached it to the harness while Eliza attentively stared at her.

"- Turn around…" Arizona commanded, her voice croaky with desire.

Eliza's heart stopped for a second and another rush of wetness ran down her centre. The brunette could not believe how turned on she was. Not able to question, she turned around and propped herself on her knees, supporting her upper body on the arm of the couch.

"- Like this?" Eliza asked, looking behind her back, at her Arizona's face.

The blonde bit her bottom lip and stared at her girlfriend.

"- This is perfect…" Arizona whispered, scooting forward and squeezing Eliza's buttocks with both hands.

Eliza's eyes fell shut at the sensation and her whole body tensed in anticipation when Arizona teased her entrance with the stiff toy.

The blonde held Eliza's hips with both hands and slowly entered her gaining a loud hiss from her girlfriend.

"- You are so hot baby and I want to fuck you so badly..." Arizona said thrusting a bit faster.

Eliza fisted her hands and moaned loudly. "- Fuck me Arizona, harder..."

The blonde obliged immediately, pulling all the way out and slamming hard back into her girlfriend. Eliza screamed her name. Arizona intensified her thrusts, holding Eliza's sides firmly. The brunette was grunting with pleasure, profanities leaving her gorgeous mouth as Arizona fucked her hard.

The blonde's body was on fire and Arizona felt completely alive. She was loving taking her girlfriend like that, her own core was pulsing, sending waves of pleasure down her skin.

Arizona leaned over and sneaked a hand up to Eliza's chest, pinching one of the brunette's hardened nipples. Eliza was completely lost in the moment. Her pleasure peaked when Arizona lowered her hand and started rubbing on the brunette's clit while still keeping the pace of her thrusts.

Eliza was a goner. Her body started bucking erratically, her moans became uncontrollable while pressure quickly started to build down her stomach. She couldn't make sense anymore and with a few more strokes her body collapsed on a mind blowing orgasm.

Arizona kept her body close to her girlfriends and she nearly came by just watching Eliza.

Both women were gasping for air. Arizona could feel Eliza's chest breathing hard but the brunette didn't move. She started peppering kisses on her girlfriends back until Eliza sighed. Arizona gently pulled out gaining a soft whimper from the woman underneath her.

Eliza turned around, eyes still a bit heavy, and grabbed the blondes face on a searing kiss. She pushed Arizona backwards and was now on top of her. Arizona broke the kiss and looked deep inside her girlfriend's eyes. "- You are so freaking sexy and I so desperately need you to make me come otherwise I might self-combust "

Eliza didn't think it was possible for someone to be that hot so she quickly removed the strap on from Arizona and dived straight into the blonde's drenched core. Arizona grabbed Eliza's hair, pulling hard while the brunette sucked on the blonde's clit. Arizona was screaming, she just couldn't control her body anymore. Eliza pressed the blonde's hip down towards the couch and kept stroking Arizona's bundle with her tongue while her lips were still sucking on it. That was all it took to send the blonde over the edge with a growl that Eliza haven't heard before. Arizona's body was shaking and sweaty. Eliza slowed her movements allowing her girlfriend to come back to Earth.

Arizona let go of her grip on Eliza's hair and her arm fell to the side. Eliza smiled and kissed her way up to her girlfriend's body, resting her head on the blonde's chest.

"- That was so amazing..." it was all Arizona could say.

"- Ditto", Eliza looked up and chuckled at the smug smirk that Arizona had on her face. The brunette raised an eyebrow and added. "- And you can wipe that away, because you're next..."

Arizona laughed and they heard a knock on the door. Eliza quickly got up and started dressing herself with whatever she could find. "- Shit, the pizza... hope the delivery guy hasn't been outside for a while"

Eliza opened the door, wearing only shorts, her work top and a very messy hair. The young man was holding a pizza box and his mouth was hanging open. He looked Eliza up and down and swallowed hard. "- Your p...pizza ma'am..." he muttered.

The brunette smiled, pulled a 50 dollars bill out of her bag and handed it to astonished man.

"- Thank you! Keep the change and hope you have a great evening" she added with a grin.

Eliza walked back into the house and looked at Arizona that was waiting for her by the table with a questioning look.

"- Yep, he definitely has something to talk about with his mates tomorrow..." Eliza joked while placing a quick peck on the blonde's lips. "- Come on, let's eat. You must be starving after that work-out. And I can guarantee that I will also top up my energy reserve"

Arizona laughed and lightly smacked her girlfriends arm. She knew their night was just starting, and she couldn't wait for what it was to come.


End file.
